


Glory and Gore

by LikeCallsToLike



Category: One Direction (Band), Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Aunque esto ya lo pone en el summary, Bueno quizá no tanta, De verdad hay violencia, Harry es un príncipe, Liam es un ladrón profesional, Louis es un asesino, M/M, Mucha violencia, Niall es el capitán de la guardia, Violence, Zayn es un príncipe asiático
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeCallsToLike/pseuds/LikeCallsToLike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis es el mejor asesino de toda Inglaterra, condenado de por vida en un campo de trabajo cuando una visita real cambia su suerte por completo. Harry es un príncipe mimado y altivo que decide sacar a Louis de su miseria y hacerle participar en una competición solo para divertirse.<br/>Louis está convencido de que la oportunidad supone un pase hacia libertad hasta que conoce a un severo soldado que le coge cariño, un príncipe asiático con un oscuro secreto y un ladrón despiadado demasiado alegre para serlo.</p><p>O un Throne of Glass AU en el que Louis es un asesino arrogante, Harry es un príncipe arrogante y follan de manera arrogante mientras Niall les anima y, oh, Zayn y Liam follan también.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fic que publicamos.  
> El primer capítulo proviene casi literal del libro Throne of Glass de Sarah Maas, sobre el que está inspirada la historia y que recomendamos leer. (De verdad, de verdad, es igual de genial, quitando a One Direction que por supuesto es la mejor parte). El título es de una canción de Lorde, al igual que las frases al principio de cada capítulo. Simplemente estaba escribiendo cuando sonó y fue imposible resistirse.  
> Quizá decidamos meter más personajes a lo largo de la historia, pero de momento nos dedicamos a discutir sobre trivialidades y cosas absurdas, así que iremos actualizando.  
> Estamos traduciéndolo a inglés, de modo que si no sabes español, no tendrás que esperar mucho para leerlo. Aunque si estás leyendo esto es que sabes español así que te da un poco igual.  
> Apreciamos por igual las flores y los tomates podridos así que sentíos libres de comentar y dar kudos!

# I

_The sun’s starting to light up when we’re walking home._

Tras un largo año de esclavitud en las Minas de Sal, Louis estaba acostumbrado a ser escoltado a todas partes encadenado y con el filo de una espada apuntando a su cuello. Gran parte de los esclavos recibían un trato similar – aunque quizá no contaban con la media docena de guardias extra que custodiaban a Louis cada día en su camino dentro y fuera de las minas. Algo de esperar siendo el asesino más famoso de todo el reino. Lo que no esperaría normalmente, sin embargo, era la figura encapuchada que caminaba a su lado aquellos momentos.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos y su afán de resistencia, el hombre no aflojó un solo milímetro la mano con la que tiraba de él a través del sinuoso edificio que daba cobijo a la mayoría de oficiales y capataces. El hombre le guió a través de interminables corredores, infinitas escaleras y dio mil vueltas hasta que Louis no tuvo la más ligera posibilidad de encontrar el camino de vuelta.

O al menos, esa era la intención de aquel extraño, porque Louis fue perfectamente consciente del momento en el que el desconocido le condujo bajo la misma escalera que acababan de subir hacía apenas unos minutos. O cuando trató de confundirle, zigzagueando entre niveles, a pesar de que el edificio estaba diseñado como una perfecta cuadrícula de vestíbulos y escaleras. Como si fuese a perder el rumbo tan fácilmente. Si aquel hombre no lo estuviera intentando con tanto empeño, Louis se habría sentido profundamente insultado.

La guardia se adentró en un pasillo particularmente largo donde el único sonido era el eco de sus pasos. Aunque aquel hombre era alto y estaba en buena forma, esos eran los únicos rasgos que podía adivinar de él, el resto del ellos concienzudamente ocultos bajo su capucha. Otra táctica para intimidarlo. Probablemente sus ropajes negros formaban parte de ella, también. Su cabeza se desplazó ligeramente en su dirección, y Louis esbozó una discreta sonrisa. El hombre miró de nuevo al frente, tirando de su brazo con más fuerza.

Halagador, supuso, incluso a pesar de no saber qué estaba ocurriendo o por qué había estado esperándole aquella mañana a la entrada de su pozo en la mina. Después de una jornada entera arrancando rocas de sal de las entrañas de la montaña, verle allí plantado con seis guardias no había mejorado su humor, precisamente.

Pero había alzado las orejas, sin embargo, cuando se había presentado ante su capataz como Niall Horan, Capitán de la Guardia Real. En un instante, una enorme grieta se había abierto a sus pies. Hacía tiempo que Louis no saboreaba el miedo – no se permitía saborear el miedo. Cada mañana, cuando se despertaba, repetía las cuatro mismas palabras:  _No  voy a tener miedo._ Durante un año aquellas palabras habían supuesto la diferencia entre seguir o hundirse, le habían impedido derrumbarse en la oscuridad de las minas. Pero no iba dejar que el capitán averiguara nada de eso.

Louis examinó la enguantada mano que sujetaba su hombro – el oscuro cuero hacía juego con la suciedad de su propia piel. Se ajustó su raída y vieja túnica con su mano libre y suprimió un suspiro. Con aquel estricto horario, que le obligaba a entrar a las minas antes del amanecer, y a salir después del crepúsculo, apenas veía la luz del sol, y por debajo de tanta porquería asomaba una piel mortalmente pálida. Era cierto que Louis había sido apuesto alguna vez. Increíblemente atractivo, incluso, si te fiabas de los murmullos en las esquinas de las tabernas, pero… bueno, eso ya no importaba demasiado, ¿no?

Giraron en otro vestíbulo, y Louis se entretuvo estudiando los delicados grabados forjados en la espada que portaba el desconocido. El centelleante pomo había sido modelado como un águila a medio vuelo. Al notar su mirada, el capitán descendió la mano hasta su dorada cabeza, y otra discreta sonrisa se extendió por los labios del chico.

“Os encontráis algo lejos de Londres, Capitán,” comentó, aclarándose la garganta. “¿Habéis venido con el escuadrón que he oído partir hace un rato?” Una vez más, intentó asomarse a la profunda oscuridad que flotaba bajo su capucha, y una vez más, no vio nada más allá que eso. Sin embargo, sentía sus ojos clavados en él, juzgando, sopesando. Louis le devolvió la mirada. El Capitán de la guardia Real parecía un adversario interesante. Quizá mereciera algo de esfuerzo por su parte.

Por fin el hombre separó su mano de la espada. Los pliegues de su capa cayeron sobre el arma y Louis pudo contemplar el dorado dragón heráldico bordado en su túnica. El sello real.

“¿Qué interés tienes por el ejército inglés?” replicó él. Qué agradable era escuchar una voz tan fría y articulada como la suya, incluso proviniendo de un tipo bruto e insípido como él.

“Ninguno,” contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros. El capitán dejó escapar un gruñido de irritación.

Oh, cómo le habría encantado ver su sangre derramada sobre el mármol. Ya había perdido los estribos una vez. Solo una, cuando su primer capataz escogió un mal día para presionarle más de la cuenta. Aún recordaba con todo detalle la euforia al sentir el pico atravesando su torso y la viscosidad de la sangre cubriendo sus manos y rostro. En menos de un segundo era perfectamente capaz de desarmar dos de aquellos guardias. ¿Opondría el Capitán más resistencia que su último capataz? Louis volvió a sonreír mientras contemplaba las opciones.

“No me mires así,” le advirtió mientras su mano se deslizaba de nuevo hacia su espada. Louis contuvo la risa esta vez.

La cuadrilla atravesó un arco de puertas que Louis ya había visto hacía unos minutos. Si quisiera escapar, todo lo que tendría que hacer era girar a la izquierda en el siguiente cruce y bajar tres pisos de escaleras. Lo único que había logrado aquel empeño por desorientarle había sido familiarizarle con todo el edificio.

“¿Dónde habéis dicho que vamos?” preguntó con tono inocente, apartando de su cara un mechón de pelo enmarañado. Al ver que no respondía, Louis tensó la mandíbula.

El eco en los pasillos era demasiado elevado para que Louis atacara sin alertar al edificio entero. No se había fijado dónde habían puesto las llaves de sus cadenas, y los seis guardias que los acompañaban no iban a rendirse sin berrear. Eso sin mencionar los grilletes a sus pies.

Se internaron en un pasillo iluminado con candelabros de hierro. Al otro lado de las ventanas alineadas en la pared, la noche había caído y los farolillos brillaban con tanta fuerza que apenas quedaba una sombra donde refugiarse. Desde el patio se oía el lento regreso de los esclavos hasta la deteriorada cabaña de madera donde dormían. Los gemidos de dolor y el tintineo metálico de las cadenas componían una melodía tan familiar como las monótonas canciones que los presos entonaban durante el día. El solo ocasional del látigo se sumaba a la sinfonía de brutalidad que Inglaterra había creado para sus más temidos criminales, pobres ciudadanos y últimas conquistas.

Si bien algunos de los prisioneros eran acusados de brujería –cosa improbable, teniendo en cuenta que hacía tiempo que toda la magia había desaparecido del reino – en aquellos tiempos llegaban cada vez más rebeldes a Doncaster. La mayoría extranjeros. Pero cuando Louis se acercaba pidiendo noticias del exterior, casi todos le devolvían una mirada perdida. Derrotados. Había días en los que se preguntaba si habría sido mejor para ellos una muerte rápida. O si habría sido mejor para él morir aquella noche que había sido traicionado y capturado, también.

Pero Louis tenía otras cosas más urgentes en las que pensar mientras avanzaban. ¿Habían decidido al fin colgarle en la horca? Su estómago se retorció con pesar. Al menos era lo suficientemente importante para requerir del mismísimo Capitán de la Guardia Real. ¿Pero por qué llevarle a aquel sitio en primer lugar?

Finalmente, se detuvieron ante unas puertas acristaladas de rojo y dorado tan gruesas que Louis no consiguió averiguar lo que esperaba al otro lado. El Capitán Horan alzó su barbilla a los dos guardias apostados a ambos lados de la puerta y éstos clavaron sus lanzas sobre el suelo a modo de saludo.

El puño del capitán se estrechó tanto que comenzó a doler. Tiró de Louis de un empujón, pero sus pies se negaban a moverse.

“¿Prefieres quedarte en las minas?” preguntó con un deje ligeramente divertido.

“Quizá si me informarais de qué va todo esto, no me sentiría tan inclinado a oponer resistencia.”

“Lo averiguarás en seguida.”

Sus palmas comenzaron a sudar. Estaba claro, iba a morir. Al fin había llegado su hora.

Las puertas se abrieron con un crujido para revelar una sala del trono. Una enorme araña de cristal con forma de parra ocupaba la mayor parte del techo, proyectando semillas con forma de diamante sobre las ventanas del ala oeste. Comparada con la miseria al otro lado de esas ventanas, semejante opulencia fue un golpe bajo.

“Aquí,” gruñó el capitán, empujándola con su mano libre.

Louis se tambaleó, sus ásperos pies resbalando sobre la lisa superficie del suelo mientras se erguía. Cuando volvió la cabeza lo que vio fue otros seis soldados guardando sus espaldas.

Catorce guardias, más el capitán. El dorado emblema real bordado sobre el pecho de sus uniformes negros. Todos ellos eran miembros de la guardia personal de la Familia Real; soldados crueles y despiadados entrenados desde su nacimiento para proteger y matar. Louis tragó saliva y finalmente, contempló la sala.

En un trono de madera roja ornamentado se hallaba sentado un apuesto joven. Su corazón se detuvo mientras todos se agachaban.

Louis se encontraba frente al príncipe heredero de Inglaterra.

 

 

“Alteza,” el capitán de la guardia se enderezó de una profusa reverencia y retiró su capucha, revelando una reluciente mata de pelo dorado. Definitivamente, la capucha había sido ideada para intimidarlo durante su pequeño paseo.  _Ha_. Como si aquella clase de truco funcionara con él. Dejando a un lado su irritación, Louis no pudo evitar el asombro al ver su rostro. A pesar de su gesto firme y centrado, sus facciones eran suaves y afables, tenía los ojos de un intenso color azul y era imposible, sorprendente y exageradamente  joven.

“¿Es él?” preguntó el príncipe de Inglaterra. Louis volvió la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver cómo el capitán asentía, y segundos después, sintió ambas miradas clavadas en él, esperando su reverencia. Al ver que Louis no mostraba signo alguno de querer moverse, Niall se removió inquieto, y el príncipe le lanzó una mirada incómoda antes de alzar su barbilla unos centímetros en el aire.

¿Inclinarse ante él? Si su destino era en efecto, la horca, desde luego no iba a pasar sus últimos suspiros arrastrándose ante nadie.

Unos pasos atronadores se alzaron detrás de él, y alguien le agarró por el cuello. Louis solo alcanzó vislumbrar un par de mejillas carmesís y un bigote rojizo antes de ser arrojado al frío mármol del suelo. El dolor se expandió por toda su cara, la luz nublándole la visión, y sus brazos gritaron de dolor mientras el nudo en sus manos evitaba que sus articulaciones se alineasen correctamente.

“Así es como debes saludar a tu futuro rey,” le espetó un hombre enrojecido.

El asesino siseó, mostrando sus dientes mientras giraba la cabeza para ver al bastardo que se arrodillaba frente a él. Era casi tan alto como el capataz de su grupo en las minas, vestido de rojo y naranja a juego con suescaseante cabello. Sus ojos, de color obsidiana, brillaron mientras apretaba la garra que rodeaba su cuello. Si hubiera podido mover el brazo derecho apenas unos centímetros, podría haberle hecho perder el equilibrio y echar mano a su espada… Los grilletes se hundieron más en su estómago, y una furia incontenible tornó sus mejillas color escarlata.

Después de unos instantes que a Louis se le antojaron eternos, el príncipe heredero habló. “No termino de comprender por qué obligar a alguien a postrarse cuando el mero propósito del gesto es mostrar lealtad y respeto” sus palabras delataban un glorioso aburrimiento.

Louis trató de girar la vista hacia él, pero solo alcanzó a ver un par de botas de cuero negras contra el suelo blanco.

“Es evidente que vos me respetáis, Duque Perrington, pero considero innecesario que os empeñéis tanto en obligar a Louis Tomlinson a compartir vuestra opinión. Ambos sabemos de sobra que no siente ningún aprecio por mi familia. Quizá vuestra intención fuera humillarle,” realizó una pausa, sopesando. “Pero creo que ya ha tenido más que suficiente,” se detuvo otro instante. Después preguntó, “¿No tenéis una reunión con el tesorero de Doncaster? No me gustaría que llegarais tarde, especialmente cuando habéis recorrido todo este camino para reuniros con él.”

Entendiendo cuando a uno le invitaban marcharse, su torturador  gruñó y le liberó. Louis despegó la mejilla del mármol, pero permaneció tendido en el suelo hasta que éste se levantó y abandonó el salón. Si conseguía escapar, quizá diera caza a aquel tal duque Perrington para devolver el caluroso saludo que le había dispensado.

Conforme se alzaba en pie, Louis arrugó el gesto ante la huella de barro impresa sobre aquel suelo impecable y el chasquido metálico de sus grilletes resonando en el silencio de la sala. Pero había sido entrenado para ser un asesino desde que tenía ocho años, desde el día en el que el Rey de los Asesinos le había encontrado medio muerto en las orillas de un río helado y le había llevado a su fortaleza. No iba a sentirse humillado ante nada, y menos aún ante un poco de suciedad. Tragándose todo su orgullo, colocó un despeinado mechón de su flequillo y alzó la cabeza.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los del príncipe.

Harry Styles le sonreía. Era una sonrisa pulida, que apestaba a encanto cortesano. Espatarrado en su lujoso trono, sujetaba su barbilla con una mano, su corona centelleando en la suave luz. En su negro jubón, un ornamentado dragón heráldico ocupaba la mayor parte del pecho. Su capa roja caía grácilmente entorno a él y su trono.

Algo en sus ojos, extraordinariamente verdes – del color de las aguas de los países del sur – y la manera en que contrastaban con sus rizos castaños le detuvo. Era dolorosamente apuesto, y apenas llegaba a los veinte.

Los príncipes no podían ser apuestos. Eran llorones, mimados y estúpidos, Y éste en concreto… éste… Oh, que injusto por su parte ser de la realeza y tan apuesto al mismo tiempo.

Louis se removió en el sitio mientras éste sonreía, estudiándole a su vez.

“Creí haber pedido que le aseasen,” se dirigió al capitán Horan, que dio un paso al frente. Por un momento había olvidado que había alguien más en la sala. Louis contempló con pesar los harapos que le envolvían y el polvo que cubría su piel. Que estado tan miserable para un joven de natural atractivo.

Louis poseía ese aura de seguridad que solo estaba destinado a aquellos que, desde temprana edad, habían disfrutado de todos los lujos y caprichos que hubiera podido imaginar. Sus profundos ojos azules destellaban una astucia que contrastaba con la ternura de su delicado rostro. Su cabello alborotado caía en forma de suaves ondas sobre su frente, otorgándole un aire juvenil que no tenía nada que ver con la majestuosidad que reflejaba su elegante porte. Y ahora se presentaba ante el príncipe Harry como poco más que una rata callejera. Sus mejillas se encendieron mientras escuchaba hablar al capitán. “No quería haceros esperar.”

El príncipe negó con la cabeza al ver que se acercaba. “El baño puede esperar. Puedo ver su potencial.” Harry se incorporó, sin separar sus ojos de Louis. “Creo que aún no he tenido el placer de presentarme. Pero como probablemente sabrás, soy Harry Styles, príncipe heredero de Inglaterra, quizá a estas alturas príncipe heredero de casi toda Europa.”

Louis ignoró la repentina explosión de emociones que aquel nombre despertó en él.

“Y  _tú_  eres Louis Tomlinson. El mejor asesino de toda Inglaterra. Quizá el mejor asesino de toda Europa,” Harry estudió la tensión en su cuerpo antes de alzar sus oscuras y acicaladas cejas. “No esperaba que fueras tan joven,” dijo reposando los codos sobre sus piernas. “He escuchado historias fascinantes sobre ti. ¿Qué te parece Doncaster tras probar el lujo de la capital?”

_Cerdo engreído._

“No podría ser más feliz,” canturreó Louis clavando sus uñas sobre las palmas de las manos.

“Después de un año, pareces estar vivo. Más o menos. Me pregunto cómo es eso posible cuando la esperanza de vida media en estas minas no supera el mes.”

“Todo un misterio, no cabe duda,” Louis alzó una ceja y se ajustó las cadenas como si de aterciopelados guantes se tratasen.

El príncipe se volvió hacia el capitán. “Tiene carisma, ¿no te parece? Y no suena como un miembro de la plebe.”

“¡Espero que no!” interrumpió Louis.

“Su alteza”, le espetó Niall.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Louis.

“Te dirigirás a él como ‘ _alteza_.’ ”

Louis le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, y devolvió su atención al príncipe.

Para su sorpresa, Harry se echó a reír. “Tienes presente que sigues siendo un esclavo, ¿verdad? ¿O acaso tu sentencia no te ha enseñado nada?”

Si sus brazos no hubieran estado encadenados, los habría cruzado sobre el pecho. “No veo cómo trabajar en una mina puede enseñarte algo más allá de la utilidad de un pico.”

“¿Y nunca has intentado escapar?”

Una lenta y retorcida sonrisa se extendió por sus labios. “Una vez.”

El príncipe alzó las cejas y se volvió hacia el capitán Horan. “Nadie me informó de eso.”

Louis alzó la vista por encima del hombro y observó a Niall, que dedicó a Harry una mirada arrepentida. “El capataz jefe me informó esta misma tarde del incidente. Tres meses-”

“Cuatro meses,” interrumpió Louis.

“Cuatro meses,” repitió Niall “después de su llegada, Tomlinson intentó huir.”

Louis aguardó paciente al resto de la historia, pero al parecer, eso era todo lo que el capitán Horan tenía que decir. “¡Esa no es ni si quiera la mejor parte!” se quejó.

“¿Es que hay una  _mejor parte_?” preguntó el príncipe, su expresión a medio camino entre molesta y divertida.

Niall le fulminó con la mirada antes de hablar. “No hay modo humano de escapar de Doncaster. Vuestro padre se aseguró que todos y cada uno de los centinelas eran capaces de abatir una ardilla a doscientos pasos. Intentar escapar es un suicidio.”

“Pero tú sigues vivo,” le dijo el príncipe.

La sonrisa de Louis se esfumó en cuanto el recuerdo acudió a su mente. “Sí.”

“¿Qué ocurrió?”

Sus ojos se volvieron duros y fríos. “Salté.”

“¿Esa es la única explicación que puedes dar sobre lo ocurrido?” demandó el capitán Horan. “Asesinó al capataz de su grupo y a veintitrés centinelas antes de ser atrapado. ¡Estaba a un centímetro del muro cuando los guardias le dejaron inconsciente!”

“¿Y?” dijo Harry.

Louis echaba humo. “¿Y? ¿Sabéis a qué distancia se encuentra la muralla de las minas?” Harry le correspondió con una mirada en blanco. Louis cerró los ojos y suspiró con dramatismo. “Trescientos sesenta y tres pies desde mi pozo. Mandé que alguien lo midiera.”

“¿Y?” repitió Harry.

“Capitán Horan, ¿qué distancia suele recorrer cualquier esclavo que intenta escapar de las minas?”

“Tres pies,” respondió él. “Los centinelas son capaces de abatir a un hombre de un disparo antes de que recorra tres pies.”

El silencio del príncipe no fue la reacción que Louis había esperado obtener. “Sabías que era un suicidio,” dijo al fin, todo rastro de la antigua diversión esfumado.

Quizá había sido mala idea sacar la muralla a colación. “Sí,” dijo él.

“Pero no te mataron.”

“Vuestro padre ordenó que me mantuviesen con vida el mayor tiempo posible – para disfrutar la miseria que Doncaster aporta en abundancia.” Un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. “En realidad, nunca tuve la intención de escapar.” Las ganas de pegarle aumentaron en gran medida cuando vio aparecer aquel rastro de pena en sus ojos.

“¿Tienes muchas cicatrices?” preguntó el príncipe. Louis se encogió de hombros mientras él sonreía y descendía la tarima. “Date la vuelta, quiero ver tu espalda.” Louis frunció el ceño pero obedeció a medida que el príncipe echaba a andar y Niall se acercaba hacia ellos. “Es imposible distinguir algo entre tanta suciedad,” comentó, inspeccionando el rastro de piel que se dejaba ver entre los jirones de su camisa. Louis gruñó, y gruñó aún más alto ante su siguiente comentario. “¡Oh, por favor, que olor más terrible!”

“Cuando uno no tiene acceso a un baño y perfume, es difícil oler tan bien como vos,  _alteza._ ”

El príncipe chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a rodearle lentamente. Niall, y el resto de guardias, los siguieron con la mirada sin separar la mano de la empuñadura de sus armas. Hacían bien. En menos de un segundo, Louis podía rodear al príncipe con los brazos y aplastar su tráquea con las esposas. Habría merecido la pena solo para ver la expresión en los ojos del capitán. Pero el príncipe continuó, ajeno la peligrosa distancia que los separaba. Quizá debería haberse sentirse insultado. “Por lo que veo,” dijo “hay tres grandes cicatrices y quizá algunas más pequeñas. No es tan horrible como esperaba pero… bueno, las túnicas se encargarán de ocultarlo, supongo.”

“¿Túnicas?” el príncipe estaba tan cerca que Louis pudo contemplar con gran detalle el fino bordado de su chaqueta. Y  olía no a perfume, sino a hierro y caballos.

Harry sonrió. “Bonitos ojos. Quizá aún más si no estuvieras tan enfadado.”

Tener al príncipe heredero, hijo del hombre que le había sentenciado a una lenta y miserable muerte, a su merced, hizo que su autocontrol se balanceara, bailando al borde de un precipicio.

“Exijo saberlo,” comenzó, pero el capitán de la guardia le alejó del príncipe de un contundente empujón. “Oh, no pensaba matarlo, pedazo de bufón.”

“Vigila esa lengua antes de que decida mandarte de vuelta a las minas,” le advirtió el joven de ojos azules.

“Oh, dudo mucho que lo hicierais.”

“¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?” replicó Niall.

Harry regresó al trono y se sentó, sus ojos verdes brillando como esmeraldas.

Louis paseó la mirada de un joven a otro y encuadró los hombros. “Porque hay algo que queréis de mí, algo que queréis con suficientes ganas como para venir aquí en persona. No soy idiota, aunque cometí la estupidez de dejar que me atraparan, y salta a la vista que habéis venido aquí en alguna especie de misión secreta. ¿Por qué otra razón ibais a abandonar la capital y aventuraros tan lejos? Todo este tiempo me habéis puesto a prueba para comprobar si estoy física y mentalmente cuerdo. Bueno, pues sé que aún no estoy loco y sigo en plena posesión de mis facultades, a pesar de lo que el accidente en la muralla pueda sugerir. Así que exijo que me digáis por qué estáis aquí, y qué servicios requerís de mí, si es que no estoy destinado a la horca.”

Los dos jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada. Harry unió las yemas de sus dedos. “Tengo algo que proponerte.”

Su pecho se oprimió. Nunca, ni siquiera en sus sueños más fantasiosos, había imaginado que pudiera presentársele la oportunidad de hablar con Harry Styles. Podía acabar con él tan fácilmente, arrancar aquella presuntuosa sonrisa de su cara… Podía destruir al rey justo como éste le había destruido a él.

Pero quizá su propuesta podría ayudarle a escapar. Si conseguía llegar al otro lado de la muralla, podría hacerlo. Correr y correr hasta desaparecer en las montañas y vivir en soledad con una alfombra de espinas de abeto y un manto de estrellas sobre su cabeza.  Podía hacerlo, Solo necesitaba barrer la muralla. Había estado tan cerca una vez…

“Os escucho,” fue todo lo que dijo.

 

 

Los ojos del príncipe brillaron con diversión ante su impetuosidad, pero se detuvieron algo más de lo debido en su cuerpo. Louis contuvo las ganas de peinar su cara con sus propias uñas por mirarle de aquella manera, sin embargo, el mero hecho de  que se hubiera molestado si quiera en mirarle en aquel estado… Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por toda su cara.

Harry cruzó sus largas piernas. “Dejadnos a solas,” ordenó a sus guardias, “Niall, permaneced donde estáis.”

Louis se aproximó un par de pasos mientras los guardias abandonaban el salón y cerraban las puertas tras ellos. Un movimiento estúpido por su parte. No obstante, la expresión de Niall permanecía impasible. No podía creer de verdad que podía detenerle él solo si intentase escapar, ¿no? Louis irguió la espalda. ¿Qué estarían tramando para volverse tan irresponsables de pronto?

El príncipe soltó una carcajada. “¿No te parece imprudente ser tan descarado conmigo cuando es tu libertad la que está en juego?”

De todas las cosas que podía haber dicho,  _aquello_  era lo que Louis menos había esperado. “¿Mi libertad?” Al sonido de aquella palabra, su mente viajó a lejanas tierras de pinos nevados, acantilados bañados por el sol y océanos salpicados de espuma, tierras donde la luz se fundía con el verde aterciopelado de colinas y valles – tierras hacía tiempo olvidadas.

“Sí, tu libertad. Así que recomiendo encarecidamente, querido Louis, que vigiles tu arrogancia si no quieres acabar de nuevo en las minas.” El príncipe descruzó las piernas. “Aunque quizá tu actitud nos resulte de alguna utilidad. No voy a fingir que el imperio de mi padre se construyó a base de confianza y entendimiento. Aunque eso ya lo sabes.” Louis cerró los puños a la espera de que Harry continuase. Sus ojos se cruzaron, resueltos y sagaces. “A mi padre se le ha metido en la cabeza que necesita un Campeón.”

A Louis le llevó un delicioso momento comprender lo que Harry le estaba diciendo. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, solo pudo alzar la cabeza hacia atrás y echarse a reír. “¿Vuestro padre quiere que  _yo_  sea su Campeón? ¿Qué–? Oh, ¡no me digáis que se las ha apañado para eliminar cada una de las nobles almas ahí fuera! ¡Debe quedar al menos algún galante caballero! ¡Un señor de coraje y corazón inquebrantables!”

“Cuidado con lo que dices,” le advirtió Niall desde detrás.

“¿Y qué me decís de vos, eh?” dijo Louis, alzando las cejas hacia el capitán. ¡Oh, era tan divertido! ¡Él – campeón del rey! “¿Acaso no sois suficiente para nuestro amado rey?”

El capitán se llevó una mano a su espada. “Si te estuvieses quieto quizá te interesaría oír lo que su alteza tiene que deciros.”

Louis se volvió hacia el príncipe. “¿Y bien?”

Harry se inclinó en su trono. “Mi padre necesita a alguien que asista al imperio – alguien que le ayude a abordar los casos difíciles.”

“O sea que necesita un lacayo que le haga el trabajo sucio.”

“Si quieres verlo así… supongo que sí,” contestó el príncipe. “Su campeón mantendría a sus enemigos callados.”

“Más callados que un muerto,” repuso Louis con irónica dulzura.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa, pero su expresión permaneció inmutable. “Así es.”

Trabajar para el rey de Inglaterra como su leal sirviente. Louis alzó la barbilla. Matar para él – convertirse en un colmillo en la boca de la bestia que ya había consumido más de la mitad de Europa. “¿Y si aceptara?”

“Entonces, después de seis años, el rey te concederá la libertad.”

“¡Seis años!” exclamó Louis. Pero la palabra  _‘libertad’_  resonó en su mente una vez más.

“Si rechazas la propuesta,” dijo Harry, adelantándose a su próxima pregunta, “permanecerás aquí en Doncaster.” Sus ojos se endurecieron, y Louis tragó saliva.  _Y morirás aquí_ , eso no necesitaba añadirlo.

Seis años convertido en la sucia espada del rey… o acabar sus días en Doncaster.

“No obstante,” añadió Harry, “la oferta tiene una pega.” Louis controló la expresión de su cara mientras el príncipe jugueteaba con el anillo en su dedo. “El puesto no se te ha ofrecido a ti en concreto. Mi padre quiere divertirse un poco y va a celebrar una competición. Ha invitado a veintitrés miembros del consejo a patrocinar a un posible Campeón para entrenar en el palacio de cristal y competir finalmente en un duelo. En el caso de que ganases,” comentó con una media sonrisa, “serías oficialmente el Asesino de Inglaterra.”

Louis no le devolvió la sonrisa. “¿Quiénes, exactamente, serían mis contrincantes?”

Al ver su expresión, la sonrisa del príncipe se esfumó.  “Ladrones, guerreros y asesinos de toda Inglaterra.” Louis abrió la boca, pero él le interrumpió. “Si ganas, y demuestras ser hábil y digno de confianza, mi padre ha jurado liberarte. Y mientras seas su campeón, recibirás un considerable salario.”

Louis apenas escuchó estas últimas palabras. ¡Una competición! Contra algún don nadie de Dios sabía dónde. ¡Y asesinos! “¿Qué otros asesinos?” quiso saber.

“Ninguno que haya oído antes. Ninguno tan famoso como tú. Lo que me recuerda… quizá quieras guardar tu identidad en privado…”

“¿Cómo?”

“Competir con un alias. Supongo que no sabrás lo que ocurrió tras el juicio.”

“Es difícil enterarse de las últimas noticias cuando tu ocupación es ser esclavo en una mina de sal.”

Harry soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza. “Nadie sabe que Louis Tomlinson es solo un crío.”

“¿Qué?” preguntó de nuevo, sintiendo como las mejillas se le encendían de modo violento. “¿Cómo es eso posible?” Debería haberse sentido aliviado de que hubieran decidido ocultar su identidad del resto del mundo, sin embargo…

“Has mantenido tu identidad en secreto durante todos los años que has estado correteando por ahí, matando a todo el mundo. Mi padre pensó que no sería… prudente anunciar a toda Europa quién eres en realidad. ¿Qué dirían nuestros enemigos si supieran que han sido vencidos por un simple jovenzuelo?”

“¿Así que me he dedicado a trabajar en este miserable lugar por un nombre y un título que ni siquiera me pertenece? ¿Quién cree todo el mundo que es el Asesino de Inglaterra?”

“No lo sé. Y tampoco me importa en absoluto. Pero sé que en su día eras el mejor, y que la gente aún susurra cuando mencionan tu nombre. Si estás dispuesto a luchar en mi honor, de ser mi Campeón mientras dure la competición, estoy dispuesto a asegurar que mi padre te libera después de cinco años.”

Aunque intentaba ocultarlo, Louis se fijó en la tensión de su cuerpo. Harry quería que él aceptara. Y lo necesitaba con tanta desesperación que estaba dispuesto a negociar con él. En sus ojos apareció un brillo astuto. “¿A qué te refieres con eso de que ‘ _en su día_   _era_  el mejor’?”

“Llevas más de un año en Doncaster. ¿Quién sabe de lo que aún eres capaz?”

“Soy capaz de hacer grandes cosas, muchas gracias,” replicó Louis.

“Eso aún queda por ver,” dijo Harry. “Serás informado de los detalles del torneo cuando lleguemos a Londres.”

“Dejando de lado lo mucho que os vais a divertir los nobles intercambiando apuestas, la competición parece innecesaria. ¿Por qué no me contratáis y en paz?”

“Como ya he dicho, antes debes demostrar que vales la pena.”

Louis se cruzó de brazos y las cadenas tintinearon con fuerza por toda la sala. “Bueno, pues yo creo que ser el mejor asesino de Inglaterra excede cualquier prueba que necesitéis.”

“Por supuesto” interrumpió Niall, sus ojos color zafiro reluciendo con un brillo peligroso. “Eso demuestra que eres un criminal, y que no deberíamos confiar en ti con lo que a los asuntos del rey respecta.”

“Os doy mi palabra de…”

“No creo que el rey vaya a tomar en serio la palabra de un asesino.”

“De acuerdo. Pero no entiendo por qué tengo que sufrir todo el entrenamiento y el torneo. O sea, es normal que esté un poco... desentrenado, pero… ¿qué otra cosas ibais a esperar cuando tengo que apañármelas con picos y rocas en este lugar?” Louis dirigió a Niall una mirada llena de rencor.

Harry frunció el ceño. “¿Así que no vas a aceptar la propuesta?”

“¡Por supuesto que lo voy a hacer!” espetó. “Me convertiré en vuestro estúpido Campeón si acordáis liberarme en tres años, no cinco.”

“Cuatro.”

“Está bien. Trato hecho. Quizá solo esté cambiando una forma de esclavitud por otra, pero no soy estúpido.”

Podría recuperar la libertad.  _Su libertad_.

“Con suerte tengas razón,” contestó Harry. “Y con suerte estarás a la altura de tu reputación. Tengo intención de ganar y no estaré complacido si me dejas en ridículo.”

“¿Qué ocurrirá si pierdo?”

El brillo de sus ojos desapareció a medida que hablaba. “Te enviarán de vuelta aquí, para cumplir con el resto de tu sentencia.”

“Antes me tiro por cualquier ventana. Mirad lo que me ha hecho un año aquí. Imaginad lo que ocurrirá si regreso. Al segundo año estaré muerto.”

“Entonces, más te vale no perder.”

Louis alzó la cabeza. “Me parece una oferta justa.”

“Ya lo creo que lo es,” dijo Harry alzando una mano hacia Niall. “Llevadle a sus aposentos y aseadle. Partimos hacia Londres mañana temprano. No me decepciones, Tomlinson.”

Era absurdo, por supuesto. ¿Cuánto iba a costarle eclipsar, dejar en evidencia y doblegar a sus competidores? Louis contuvo la sonrisa. Sabía que si lo hacía iba a abrir un claro de esperanza que llevaba cerrado demasiado tiempo. Y aun así, podría haber abrazado al príncipe y bailado con él.

Trató de pensar en música, en una marcha de celebración, pero solo logró invocar en su mente un solitario verso de uno de los apagados cantos de los presos de la mina, profundo y lento como la miel que se desliza de un jarrón.  _Y volver por fin a casa…_

Apenas fue consciente cuando el Capitán Horan le sacó de allí, ni de los pasillos que dejaban atrás.

Por supuesto que iría, a Londres, a cualquier lugar, incluso a través de las mismísimas puertas del infierno, si aquello significaba la libertad.

Después de todo, por algo era el Asesino de Inglaterra.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

# II

 

 

_But in all chaos there is calculation._

Louis no iba a dejar de ninguna manera que la gente le confundiera con un inexperto ladronzuelo salido de un callejón. Louis iba a conservar su nombre, y que Dios cogiera santiguados a los imprudentes que osaran bajar la guardia. Había resuelto el asunto al salir del baño – oh gloriosa agua caliente, – aunque a decir verdad, la decisión tampoco había requerido demasiadas contemplaciones.

Niall le había escoltado hasta su cuarto, una habitación cuadrada con escaso mobiliario y sin ventanas. Una vez allí, le había quitado las esposas sin dirigirle una palabra. Louis había sentido cada detalle, desde la vibración de la llave sobre la cerradura al tintineo del metal sobre las tablas del suelo. Aún sentía el recuerdo fantasma del hierro sobre las muñecas, y pasarían semanas hasta que aquellas heridas llegaran a cicatrizar. Pero era un paso. Louis aún sonreía cuando Niall se despidió de él con una mirada de advertencia y tres criadas ocuparon su lugar. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Louis estaba desnudo en un pilón de agua caliente, mientras las doncellas – tres mujeres toscas y dolorosamente descuidadas – restregaban su espalda con tanta maña que Louis tuvo que aferrarse al borde de la bañera para no gritar. Una vez limpio y seco, una de las sirvientas le tendió un montón de ropa y le dejó algo de espacio para que se vistiera. Las vestimentas no era gran cosa, un uniforme de capataz. Habían reemplazado su vieja túnica descuartizada por una camisa amarillenta y unas botas que apenas conservaban la suela. El pantalón le estaba algo grande, aunque el cinturón hizo el apaño. Sin embargo cuando trató de ponerse la camisa, el dolor de su espalda fue tan agudo que optó por quedarse sin ella el resto de la noche.

Finalmente, le sentaron en una minúscula y redonda mesa de café donde alguien había dejado una bandeja plateada.

“Ahí tienes la cena,” la mujer le dirigió una breve mirada por encima del hombro antes de empujar a las otras fuera y cerrar la puerta.

Bueno, quizá el servicio no era demasiado atento, pero al menos alguien se había preocupado por mantenerle vivo una noche más.

Su cena no resultó para nada espectacular. No solo había encontrado insulso aquel pollo con pimientos, sino que además, tras un par de bocados, había salido disparado hacia el baño, donde había depositado todo el contenido de su estómago. Louis quería comer, quería abrazar una hinchada barriga, arrepentirse de haber probado un solo bocado y jurar a todos los cielos que nunca probaría uno más. Pero por el momento, aquello no era posible. Así que se irguió del pestilente cubo y se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá. Fue entonces cuando descubrió el trozo de papel doblado bajo uno de los platos. Louis lo desdobló y comenzó a leer. Tras recorrer tan solo un par de líneas, lo había arrojado al fuego, su mente balbuceando nombres tan estúpidos e impronunciables como Toulouse, Osberth, o Cynebald.

No. Él era Louis Tomlinson, y si iba a escuchar a sus adversarios rogar clemencia, al menos que supieran ante quien se arrodillaban.

Aunque lo cierto es que no podía negar la curiosidad que le despertaban sus competidores. Quienes serían, de dónde vendrían. ¿Serían prisioneros rebeldes sacados de una celda como él? ¿Les habrían prometido la libertad también, o su participación se hallaba bajo una amenaza mucho peor? No conocía a los patrocinadores personalmente, pero había caminado lo suficiente por los suburbios de ese mundo como para saber que ninguno de ellos era leal o digno de fiar. Y si el precio era lo suficientemente vistoso, Louis no quería saber lo que eran capaces de hacer con tal de mantener su orgullo intacto. Aunque quizá pudiera sacar algo bueno de todo aquello. A Louis siempre le había gustado trabajar solo, pero no iba a rechazar algo de ayuda del exterior si eso le iba a limpiar el camino a su preciada libertad.

Libertad. Oh, aquella palabra era música para sus oídos. Una nueva balada repleta de aventuras, y riesgos y… Bueno, aún tenía que ganar aquella estúpida competición si quería cantar aquella sinfonía.

Esperaba al menos que sus contrincantes merecieran un mínimo esfuerzo. Si no, tendría que conformarse metiéndose con aquel rimbombante y gentil Capitán Horan para matar las horas. Sería divertido.

Louis se dejó caer en la cama y yació tendido sobre las mantas mirando al techo. Segundos después su estómago se retorció y soltó un gruñido bastante maleducado. Pero la doncella había retirado su bandeja nada más notar el color verdoso que teñía su rostro y el olor nauseabundo que emanaba del cubo, y el resto del menú había salido con ella. Ya comería como es debido en Londres, ¿no? Y lo que es más importante, su estómago se acabaría acostumbrando a los festejos y majares de la capital.

Louis soltó un gruñido y dio una vuelta en la cama. Aquellas brujas le habían arrancado la suciedad a tiras y le habían lijado la cara hasta llegar al hueso. Después de un año acurrucado en una esquina rocosa de su celda, casi había olvidado cómo era dormir sobre un colchón. Aunque el roce de las sábanas sobre su piel no ayudaba en absoluto. Apretó los dientes y volvió a rodar, dando la espalda a la puerta. Aquella otra pared no era mucho mejor. Gris y áspera, sin cuadros ni más adornos que un candil que estaba a punto de apagarse. Si lo pensaba bien, aquel cuartucho pequeño y claustrofóbico no difería demasiado de su celda en las minas. Tenía un toque mínimamente acogedor, con la chimenea, la mesa, y el arcón a los pies de la cama. Pero por lo demás, Louis se había acostumbrado a dormirse con la nana de ronquidos y lamentos de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Aquel almohadón le estaba asfixiando. Louis se incorporó, lo tiró al suelo y se volvió a tumbar boca abajo. El colchón era tan blando que su cuerpo se hundió al menos tres centímetros en él.

Louis cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a contar cascotes de sal.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

 

 

Cuando Niall vino a buscarle a la mañana siguiente le encontró durmiendo en el suelo, envuelto en una manta.

“Tomlinson,” Louis murmuró algo y volvió  enterrar la cabeza en la almohada. “¿Qué haces tirado en el suelo?”

“¿…mir?” contestó éste entre un suspiro.

“Eso ya lo veo. Mi pregunta es por qué has dormido en el suelo esta noche.”

Louis abrió un ojo, y con un esfuerzo exagerado, se incorporó sobre un codo. La manta le cayó por un costado, enseñado buena parte de su pecho y su torso. Por supuesto, el capitán se abstuvo de mencionar lo distinto que estaba ahora que le habían quitado toda aquella mugre. Aunque supuso que las rosadas marcas que cubrían su piel tampoco iban a causarle una gran impresión.

“La cama era incómoda,” contestó, restregándose la cara.

Niall le dedicó una mirada escéptica pero no dijo nada al respecto. “Vístete,” le ordenó. “Partimos en menos de media hora.”

Luego salió de la habitación, llevándose con él el traqueteo de su armadura.

Louis permaneció un par de minutos más en aquella posición. Se iban. En menos de media hora Louis estaría fuera de aquel miserable lugar, trotando libre con la luz del sol acariciándole el rostro.

Esperaba que al menos hiciera sol. Un día nublado era lo último que necesitaba para levantarle los espíritus.

Louis se puso en pie y se vistió con la misma ropa que le habían dejado las criadas la noche anterior. Su espalda aún se quejó cuando metió la cabeza por el hueco de la camisa. Luego se puso los pantalones, se calzó las botas y abrió la puerta.

Niall le esperaba al otro lado, a un margen, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un porte firme.

“¿Has recogido ya todas tus cosas?” preguntó el capitán, incorporándose.

Louis entrecerró los ojos y endureció la mirada. No estaba seguro si debía tomarse aquel comentario como un insulto o como un despiste del capitán, pero contestó de todos modos. “No tengo nada que recoger. Aunque quizá quieran ofrecerme mi viejo pico como recompensa por mis servicios”.

Niall sacudió la cabeza y echó a andar por el pasillo, sin detenerse siquiera a comprobar si le seguía. Si no hubiera estado tan encandilado con sus perspectivas de futuro la noche anterior, quizá hubiera podido aprovechar aquella ventaja para salir corriendo en el otro sentido. Aunque la salida no estuviera exactamente en aquella dirección, la mera obra habría servido de distracción para el capitán, y Louis solo habría tenido que recorrer los pasillos hacia su aclamada libertad. Lamentablemente, aquel viejo edificio no venía con carteles de salida, así que tendría que esperar a estar fuera para recuperar su orientación.

Louis se puso en marcha y trotó hasta alcanzar al capitán.

“¿Planeando escapar?” comentó Niall sin dejar de mirar al frente, mientras una diminuta sonrisa de suficiencia estiraba la comisura de sus labios.

Giraron a la derecha en una esquina, encaminándose hacia otro pasillo igual de apagado y desconocido que el anterior. Louis maldijo por lo bajo.

“Sería un estúpido si no lo intentara,” repuso.

“Más bien al revés,” dijo Niall, y a Louis no le gustó nada el tono que escapó de su boca. Como si supiese algo que él desconocía. Lo cual, en el fondo, no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. “Verás,” continuó, “este edificio solo tiene dos puertas de salida. Una lleva a las minas, lo que en tu situación considero una decisión algo absurda – aunque conocieras otra salida en ese laberinto, te encontrarían en cuestión de minutos.”

Louis escudriñó al capitán, que hablaba con tono seguro y confiado. Podía apañárselas con unos minutos. Lo necesario para llegar al túnel y atravesar las cuevas. Además, el uniforme de capataz podría ayudar.

 “La otra lleva a la entrada principal,” siguió enumerando el capitán, y estas alturas era imposible obviar la diversión que se filtraba en su voz. Louis cerró las manos en dos puños y contuvo las ganas de saltar a sus hombros hasta estrangularle. “Donde más de treinta soldados de la guardia real, expertos y armados, aguardan impacientes a que salgas. Así que, supongamos que lo consigues. Supongamos que logras burlar mi vigilancia – o dejarme inconsciente, dejo los detalles a tu desequilibrada imaginación. Luego consigues evitar las minas y encuentras la salida. ¿Qué crees que pensarán los guardias cuando te vean salir corriendo delante de sus narices?”

“¿Un corto remasterizado de _novia a la fuga_?” sugirió Louis sin excesiva emoción.

El desconcierto tiñó la cara de su compañero. Guardián. Captor. Lo que fuera.

“¿Qué?”

“La obra,” aclaró Louis, y al ver la expresión inmutable del joven rubio, soltó un dramático suspiro. “¿Es que nunca vais al teatro?”

“Los asuntos reales no dejan demasiado tiempo para asistir a un puñado de comedias de salón”.

“No es una comedia, es…” Louis sacudió una mano en el aire. “Olvidadlo, me habéis convencido.” El capitán se volvió y le dirigió una mirada desconfiada. Louis sonrió dulcemente mientras asentía. “Tras vuestro elaborado discurso he decidido cambiar de plan. Como vos mismo dijisteis, tratar de escapar de aquí es un suicidio.” Echó un breve vistazo a Niall, que casi parecía aliviado. “Lo intentaré cuando salgamos de Doncaster. Después de todo,” y parecía profundamente irritado, “ya me habéis fastidiado el factor sorpresa”.

Niall soltó una carcajada. Luego pareció recordar algún tipo de protocolo y se recompuso; se alisó la camisa y se aclaró la garganta. “¿En serio te parece una propuesta tan mala como para intentar escapar a la primera de cambio?”

 “Oh, no. No, es buena. Es una gran oferta, sin duda. Asesino a sueldo del rey, todo un honor,” pronunció con el tono más solemne que consiguió sacar de su pecho sin que le dieran arcadas.  “Pero referiría algo más clásico como, no sé, ¿una modesta granja en el campo?”

Nial se volvió hacia él con una expresión de auténtica sorpresa. “¿Es eso lo que planeas hacer con tu libertad?”

Louis se encogió de hombros. “No lo sé. Aún no he meditado suficiente el tema. Aunque lo cierto es que no tengo muy claro qué hacen los asesinos cuando se retiran. Quizá coja un barco hacia el sur. He oído que las playas de Alicante son espectaculares”.

“No puedes negar tu propia naturaleza,” replicó Niall. “Los asesinos como tú nunca abandonan su profesión. Nunca dejan de matar. Lo lleváis en la sangre.” Las palabras del capitán estaban cargadas de un convencimiento y un rencor inexplicable. Louis disimuló una sonrisa lobuna.

“Entonces considerad la granja como un buen comienzo. Allí podré dedicarme a aquello que siempre he hecho sin violar la ley.”

“¿Matando pollos?” sugirió Niall sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

“¡Y cerdos!” añadió Louis suprimiendo una carcajada exaltada. “Siempre he querido tener un cerdo”.

 

 

Resultó que el capitán Horan era mucho más perspicaz de lo que había pretendido ser. Después de marearle por más vestíbulos y pasillos – Louis no era estúpido, ¿de acuerdo? Y estaba perdiendo la paciencia – Niall le abrió la puerta hacia el patio con una galante sonrisa.

El olor a sudor y estiércol de caballo le golpeó sin cortesía alguna. Louis reculó y entrecerró los ojos tratando de ajustar la vista a la luz. Cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontró a sí mismo engullido por las olas de una marea de actividad y caos. 

Era una mañana como otra cualquiera. El trabajo ya había empezado en las minas, trabajo que podría continuar sin él cuando Louis abandonase a sus propios compañeros a su suerte para no volver nunca más. Porque fuera cual fuese el destino que le aguardaba en la capital, Louis no pensaba volver a poner un pie allí. Los prisioneros se encaminaban en una larga fila hacia la montaña, se internaban y desaparecían en los agujeros cavados en la pálida roca; los encargados trasteaban de un lado para otro con aires de importancia; y allí, en el patio, los capataces y centinelas se mezclaban con los soldados de la guardia real, que terminaban de ensillar sus monturas y aparecían y desaparecían por las puertas cargados con las últimas provisiones.

Louis echó un vistazo a su espalda, donde un soldado le sujetaba la puerta a un muchacho oculto tras una caja de verduras y patatas para la cena. A su lado dos jóvenes salían de los establos con los chalecos desgastados y teñidos de marrón. El asesino frunció el cejo, suspicaz. “Pensé que sólo había dos salidas…”

“Oh, ¿dije yo eso?” Niall se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. “Culpa mía. Se me debieron pasar unas cuantas."

 _Buena jugada, capitán_ , pensó Louis. Y aunque en esos momentos podría haber echado mano al zurrón que uno de los mozos llevaba al hombro para decorar el cuello de su acompañante con un apañado lazo, lo cierto es que empezaría a mirarle con diferentes ojos a partir de ese momento. Después de todo, eran pocas las personas que habían osado engañar al gran asesino de Inglaterra y seguían vivos para contarlo.

La insoportable urgencia de aplastar a alguien contra una pared pareció menguar cuando Niall se detuvo frente a la caravana estacionada junto a una de las torres de la muralla. El capitán Horan se acercó a uno de los soldados, un hombre alto de ojos claros y barba de tres días al que, a juzgar por su saludo y las palmaditas en la espalda, conocía bien. Louis los observó desde una distancia prudencial, removiendo la tierra a sus pies y admirado por la facilidad con la que sacaba una sonrisa al taciturno capitán. Los soldados continuaron hablando e intercalando carcajadas mientras el joven ensillaba a un hermoso alazán, y más tarde le entregaba las riendas al capitán.

“Toma.” Louis contempló las largas correas de cuero que Niall le tendía sin poder disimular el asombro en su rostro. “Tu caballo.”

“¿Mío?” Louis alzó una ceja escéptica, pero dio un paso al frente y se aproximó al animal. El caballo ladeó la cabeza y le olisqueó tentativamente antes de acariciarle la mejilla con el morro. Louis dejó escapar una amplia sonrisa y pasó una mano por el pelaje de su frente. Era un animal espectacular. Grande, de patas elegantes y largadas teñidas de blanco en la parte inferior y engalanado en azules y dorados.

“No tuyo, tuyo. Es el caballo que te llevará de vuelta a Londres,” especificó.  “¿Sabes montar?”

Louis le dedicó una mirada altiva antes de poner un pie en el estribo y subirse al caballo. “Soy el mejor asesino de toda Inglaterra,” comentó con un tono condescendiente que consideró del todo necesario. “Podría montar a caballo con los ojos cerrados.”

Eso siempre que pudiera orientarse y supiera el camino, pero comentar esos detalles en voz alta solo estropearía su declaración. Se enroscó las riendas en la mano derecha y comprobó la estabilidad del animal. “Es muy útil cuando has matado a la mujer de un general y te persigue una caballería formada por más de quince guardias.” Louis sonrió ante el recuerdo de los gritos a su espalda y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Había sido divertido. Siempre era divertido. Y si además habías tomado prestado el caballo de tus propios huéspedes… La escena se derrumbó a sus pies al sonido de un _clack_. Louis sacudió la cabeza y observó con una terrible familiaridad las esposas que le rodeaban las muñecas y le encadenaban al animal, conectadas por unas gruesas cadenas que desaparecían al otro lado de las alforjas.

“¿Qué? Esperad… ¿qué es esto?” El chico que le había colocado las esposas se aseguró que estaban bien ancladas antes de dirigirse a su propio caballo. Louis sintió como el terror se filtraba por cada poro de su piel, aquella hermosa palabra escapando entre sus dedos. Libertad, libertad, libertad…

“Es por seguridad,” Niall se acercó a él en un ligero trote.

Louis consideró brevemente la idea de utilizarlas para colgarle del árbol más cercano.

“¿Y qué pasa si el caballo tropieza o me tira de la silla?”

Louis tenía la certeza de que el mundo cambiaría cien veces de forma antes de que él se cayera de un caballo, pero no podía correr riesgos.

“No lo hará,” repuso el capitán. “Aunque, si es cierto que puedes montar con los ojos cerrados, ir con las manos atadas no te supondrá ningún inconveniente,” Niall esbozó una sonrisa burlona y dio media vuelta.

“¡Pero aun así puede pasar!” exclamó en un tono humillantemente desesperado. Luego tomó el mando de las riendas y trotó tras él. “¿Cómo sé que no habéis escogido un caballo salvaje? ¡Puede encabritarse en mitad del camino y acabar en desastre!”

“Entonces procura no hacerlo enfadar.”

“¿Por qué os habéis empeñado todos en que quiero morir a propósito?” gruñó indignado.

 Niall se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una breve sonrisa.

“O sea que mi trágica muerte en un accidente de caballo no os afecta en absoluto,” Louis presionó, buscando una respuesta por parte del joven. “Perdéis a vuestro honorable campeón y os limitáis a encogeros de hombros. ¡Qué desperdicio!”

“Tú lo has dicho. ¡Qué desperdicio!” Louis contempló al hombre que pasaba a su lado con una caja de coles y se dio cuenta de que aún no había desayunado. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, Niall sacudía la cabeza con aire dramático. “Supongo que no te servirá de consuelo, pero no eres nuestra única opción.”

“Pero soy vuestra _mejor_ opción,” recalcó.

“Escucha, no nos hemos tomado tantas molestias para verte morir, así que tranquilo.”

“¿Entonces…?” Louis alzó las manos un escaso trecho – el escaso trecho que permitían sus ataduras – con un último atisbo de esperanza.

“Lo siento,” contestó Niall, y la expresión de su cara hablaba de lo realmente poco que lo sentía. “Las esposas se quedan en su sitio.”

Luego se alejó de allí y se perdió entre el resto de la formación, comprobando que todo estaba en orden para partir.

Louis suspiró y se colocó en el hueco que quedaba libre. Los soldados se habían colocado estratégicamente para paliar cualquier oportunidad de escape que se pudiera presentar. Tenía cinco soldados firmes a cada flanco, y diez más en la retaguardia. Ninguno de ellos presentaba un aspecto especialmente amenazador, pero portaban espadas y demás armas mortíferas a cada lado del cinturón, y no parecían tener ningún reparo en usarlas. Y por muy hábil, veloz y temerario que Louis fuera, no podía estar seguro de salir vivo si iniciaba una pelea contra más de veinte guardias armados.

“Había que intentarlo,” murmuró por lo bajo.

Cuatro filas por delante de él, Niall se abrió paso entre la guardia personal del rey y acercó al príncipe. Harry resplandecía bajo el sol de media mañana, escoltado por el duque Perrington y dos banderas que ondeaban al viento con los colores del escudo real. Sus rizos brillaban por toda su frente y vestía las mismas ropas con las que se había presentado a Louis la tarde anterior; su pesada capa roja ondeando sobre el lomo del caballo, el negro jubón libre de arrugas y las botas negras de cuero, quizá la única prenda que escapaba de aquel aire impecable, salpicadas de barro y suciedad. Louis se preguntó qué clase de lujosos aposentos le habrían asignado en aquel mezquino lugar. Nada comparado con su horrendo colchón, si era capaz de erguirse con semejante porte sin sufrir una espantosa escoliosis.

El asesino los observó mientras intercambiaban un par de palabras y sonreían. Luego Niall gritó un par de órdenes a los soldados y se inició la marcha.

 

 

Durante el tiempo que duró el trayecto, Louis solo tuvo el privilegio de contemplar la alborotada nuca y la espalda del joven príncipe. Y, oh, era una bonita espalda, una espalda ancha e interminable, majestuosa y grácilmente encuadrada, pero sin su irritable presencia o un insigne Niall al que incordiar, el asesino no tardó en aburrirse.

Ya era bien entrada la tarde cuando, sin soltar las manos de las riendas, Louis esbozó una sonrisa y se inclinó hacia uno de los soldados que cabalgaban a su derecha.

“Ey.”

El hombre siguió marchando imperturbable, flotando sobre el animal en un constante vaivén. Louis alzó las cejas, esperó, y volvió a llamar, esta vez más alto. “¡Ey!”

Al fin, el soldado reaccionó; entornó la cabeza y dedicó a Louis una expresión libre de emoción, interrumpida únicamente por una espesa ceja enarcando su frente.

“Sí, hablo con vos. ¿Cómo os llamáis?”

El soldado le recorrió de arriba a abajo con la mirada.

“¡Oh, vamos! ¿De veras creéis que va a ocurrir algún tipo de catástrofe si me decís vuestro nombre?” preguntó con aburrida incredulidad. “No sabía que el alcance de mis habilidades llegaba a tales extremos.” Se habría pulido las uñas de haber podido, pero los grilletes no permitían gran cantidad de movimientos, y de todas formas, los cascotes de sal arrancados no habían dejado demasiado con lo que trabajar. “Así que, decidme. ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?”

El soldado pareció dudar unos instantes más antes de responder, a regañadientes. “Sir Enris.”

“¡Enris! Oh, un nombre hermoso. Un nombre maravilloso. ¿Os gusta el sol, sir Enris?” sir Enris abrió la boca para replicar, pero Louis siguió hablando. “Yo _adoro_ el sol. No hay nada mejor que un día soleado para empezar a disfrutar de la libertad.”

Louis inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y tomó una amplia bocanada de aire, dejando que los pálidos rayos de sol de un adentrado octubre le acariciaran las mejillas. Esto era lo que llevaba esperando un año. Esto era de lo que se había visto privado durante un eterno y tormentoso año. Pero, Dios, que bien sentaba volver a respirar aire limpio.

Poco después atardeció, y la compañía se detuvo en un claro para pasar la noche. Louis se sintió algo apartado cuando los soldados le echaron de allí para alzar el campamento, pero para ser sinceros, lo suyo nunca había sido el trabajo de campo.

Cenaron algún tipo de roedor asado a la hoguera. El asesino se contentó tratando de pensar que aquella carne seca y blanca que masticaba con saña pertenecía a una pobre liebre sin suerte – de otra manera, su estómago no habría tardado en rebelarse. No obstante, podría haber sido desde un ratón algo entrado en carnes a un pestilente hurón. Los soldados conversaban animadamente junto al fuego, mientras las botellas viajaban de mano en mano y coloreaban sus mejillas del mismo color que el vino que contenían. Muchas de las voces estaban teñidas con la añoranza de algún amor en la capital. Otras hablaban de la diversión que esperaban obtener en las posadas y tabernas de Londres. Pero entre el murmullo, Louis también fue capaz de dilucidar algunos detalles interesantes. Al parecer, el rey tenía planes que le mantendrían fuera del país durante el tiempo que duraba la competición.

Finalmente, cuando el tintineo del líquido en las botellas había mermado y las cenizas comenzaban a crepitar en el fuego, los soldados echaron mano a los sacos cargados en las alforjas de sus monturas y los desenrollaron sobre el suelo. Louis los imitó y extendió su manta entre el hueco que dejaban un soldado gordo con bigote y un viejo cuarentón. Luego se tumbó sobre ella y miró el cielo. Un puñado de estrellas se asomaban entre la nube de hojas y ramas que se entrelazaban en la copa de los árboles. Y aunque no se veía la luna, Louis sabía que estaba allí, por algún lado.

A pesar del cansancio en su cuerpo y el dolor en sus músculos, Louis permaneció despierto durante horas. Era extraño volver a disfrutar de cosas tan triviales como un poco de aire fresco o el sonido de un grillo cantando entre la hierba. Al menos hasta que aquel hombre gordo empezó a roncar y acalló cualquier susurro animal en veinte metros a la redonda. Louis se acomodó en la manta y el tintineo de las esposas siguió sus movimientos. Bueno, no era libre del todo. No mientras tuviera que seguir las estrictas órdenes del capitán y andar de un lado a otro con las manos atadas. Pero ya había esperado un año, no iba a precipitarse sin esperar un poco más. Un extraño picor en la nuca le decía que aún no era el momento.

Louis siguió saboreando aquella idea de libertad en su mente hasta que poco a poco se quedó dormido.

 

 

Tardaron tres días en alcanzar el linde entre los bosques y las afueras de Bosworth, y tres días más para finalmente vislumbrar las sólidas y lustrosas torres de la gran ciudad. Había pasado tiempo desde que Louis se había despedido de Londres sin esperanzas de volver – trescientos noventa y seis días, para ser precisos – y las vistas que ofrecía aquel paso elevado no habían cambiado en absoluto desde que las había contemplado a través de los barrotes de la carroza que lo había llevado a Doncaster.

“¿Echas de menos a alguien?”

Louis volvió la cabeza y sonrió al encontrar a Niall observándole con curiosidad unos pasos por detrás. Luego se reprendió mentalmente por no haberle oído llegar.

“¿No creéis que si el Gran Asesino de Inglaterra tuviera un amante ya os habríais enterado?” preguntó. “Puede que nadie conozca aún mi verdadera identidad, pero esa clase de noticias vuelan,” comentó con aire meditativo sin dejar de contemplar el paisaje. “Aunque,” no pudo resistir la tentación de añadir, “supongo que mi partida provocó revuelos en algunos suburbios de la ciudad. No puedo evitar si mis artes han sido añoradas,” sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa, y por un momento, se preguntó si Niall tendría el decoro suficiente para no encontrar doble sentido a sus palabras.

"Apuesto a que sí,” contestó él. “Hablando de lo cual... ¿Has elegido ya un alias con el que competir?"

Louis negó en silencio. "He decidido conservar mi nombre."

"¿Es que no has encontrado ningún nombre de tu agrado en la lista que  envié?"

"Oh, ¿os referís a esa llena de nombres absurdos y anticuados? Estuve tentado a elegir unos cuantos. Pero decidí reservarme ese tipo de crueldad para mi legítimo aprendiz. Hildebrand..." frunció el ceño en un fingido gesto pensativo. "Sin duda, uno de mis favoritos..."

Al ver que el capitán no devolvía su pulla al cabo de unos instantes, Louis se volvió y le encontró fulminándole con la mirada en silencio. "Yo mismo escribí esa lista," contestó al fin, con un peligroso filo en la voz. "Mi abuelo se llamaba Hildebrand."

"Oh," Louis sintió cómo el color abandonaba su rostro al tiempo que un vago recuerdo similar a la culpa le cosquilleaba el estómago. "Y estoy seguro de que era un hombre noble y honrado," se apresuró a añadir. "Un hombre fabuloso, sin duda. Lo anticuado está bien. Hay que conservar las viejas costumbres si no queremos echarnos a perder y..."

Louis se detuvo y se inclinó hacia Niall, seriamente preocupado. El capitán se encontraba doblado por la mitad, con las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas, el cuerpo tembloroso y el rostro oculto por aquella dorada mata de pelo.

 _Joder,_ la había fastidiado _._  ¿En serio Doncaster le había afectado tanto como para hacerle perder los modales hasta el punto de ofender al capitán?

Entonces fue cuando Niall se incorporó y dejó escapar la primera carcajada. Una carcajada que llevaba tiempo intentando contener, y a la que siguió un armónico coro de muchas otras. Louis le observó desde cerca con la expresión en blanco, balanceando sus posibilidades. Con toda seguridad los guardias estarían sobre él antes de que su amado capitán soltara el primer grito agónico, pero para entonces ya habría hecho la mitad del trabajo. 

"¡Por el refajo de mi abuela!" Niall seguía riendo estruendosamente, agarrándose la barriga con el rostro profundamente congestionado. "¡Dios mío! Tenías que haber visto tu cara. ¡Estabas más pálido que una gallina muerta!"

Louis dejó escapar un gruñido, sintiendo como la sangre regresaba a su lugar de origen. "Maldito idiota," masculló por lo bajo.

"En serio. ¡El imponente asesino de Inglaterra, deshaciéndose en balbuceos y disculpas como una llorona damisela!" 

A estas alturas Niall empezaba a tener problemas para respirar y se balanceaba de un lado a otro dando tumbos, sus piernas flaqueando por las continuas convulsiones. Fortuitamente, encontró un árbol sobre el que apoyarse y se recompuso. "¿Tienes idea de cuánto llevaba esperando ver esto?" Preguntó, girándose hacia Louis. Luego apoyó la cabeza sobre el brazo que descansaba sobre su corteza y secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

"Tampoco debió ser demasiado. Hace poco más de una semana que me conocéis."

"Oh, pero he oído hablar de ti," repuso. "No hay mucho que las historias no cuenten sobre el despiadado e inhumano asesino a sangre fría."

"Entonces deberéis saber que es mejor andarse con ojo," advirtió con una media sonrisa. Y Louis se percató, no sin cierto agrado, que aquella era la primera conversación decente que había tenido en días. 

Ni el príncipe ni el capitán se habían molestado en honrarle con un segundo de su presencia desde que habían abandonado Doncaster. Dormían en campamentos separados, comían en corros separados, y montaban en formaciones distanciadas por más de tres filas de guardias diseñadas para su propia protección. Bueno, era cierto que Niall se había acercado cada noche a comprobar el estado de sus esposas, y le había buscado con la mirada cada mañana al partir, pero ahí se acababa todo el contacto. Ni siquiera se había preocupado en preguntar por el estado de su trasero, dolorosamente entumecido por el trote sobre su montura. Siendo realista, Louis no se esperaba tales palabras por parte del capitán, pero no le podían culpar por añorar algo de atención, ¿no?

"Hora de volver al campamento" señaló Niall al cabo de un rato, adquiriendo de nuevo aquel porte autoritario. "Con suerte esta será la última noche que durmamos a la intemperie."

El capitán Horan dirigió una última mirada al horizonte, donde las cúpulas y los torreones se entrelazaban con las doradas nubes del atardecer, y echó a andar hacia el campamento. Louis se permitió un par de segundos más envuelto en aquella agradable atmósfera antes de seguirle.

"¿Y vos, capitán?” le preguntó. “¿Echáis de menos a alguien?" 

"¿Yo?" Niall soltó una sonora carcajada antes de contestar. "No hay nada que extrañe más que mi enorme colchón y una buena botella de vino."

 

 

Louis se despertó en mitad de la noche con un intenso dolor en la tripa. _Ah, mierda._ No debería haber bebido de aquella última ronda. Sin duda había sido un exceso innecesario, pero era la primera noche que conseguía echar mano al vino y ahora sufría las inevitables consecuencias.

El asesino se incorporó y se sacudió las espinas de abeto enredadas en su espalda. Necesitaba hacer pis. Con urgencia. Echando un breve vistazo al corro de hombres tendidos en torno al fuego, puso una mano sobre el suelo y se alzó en pie. El soldado que dormía a su lado se removió en sueños y soltó un sonoro ronquido. Louis permaneció inmóvil, su respiración contenida en el pecho y sus pies suspendidos sobre la alfombra de hojas. Cuando pareció seguro que el hombre seguía dormido, pasó un pie por encima de él y se alejó del campamento.

No había dado más de tres pasos cuando alguien le agarró por el hombro y le empujó hacia atrás. “¿Dónde te crees que vas?”

Louis se tambaleó, sobresaltado, y ajustó sus ojos a la tenue oscuridad hasta enfocar los rasgos del soldado. La figura que se presentaba ante él tenía los ojos oscuros y un espeso bigote negro a juego con su pelo. Louis suprimió una afilada sonrisa.

“¡Sir Enris! No sabía que hoy os tocaba hacer guardia,” pronunció a modo de saludo. El soldado llevaba cabalgando en su flanco derecho durante todo el viaje. Louis conversaba a menudo con él y, aunque sir Enris era un hombre de pocas palabras, a Louis le gustaba pensar que le escuchaba con la misma frecuencia. De su silencio había deducido que era un hombre de ciudad, nunca se había casado ni criado un hijo, tenía un tío lejano llamado Wilfred que aspiraba a arzobispo, y no le gustaba el sol. A pesar de todo esto, y sus constantes esfuerzos por forzar algún tipo de acercamiento, Louis no estaba más cerca de ser amigo suyo que aquel primer día.

El soldado ladeó la cabeza y le estudió de arriba abajo antes de soltarle.

“¿Qué haces aquí?”

“Si me permitís, necesito aliviar con extrema urgencia ciertas necesidades fisiológicas,” respondió del modo más educado posible.

Pero, a diferencia de él, Sir Enris no había sido educado en lo exquisito y refinado, de manera que se limitó a devolverle una mirada en blanco bastante poco agraciada.

Louis suspiró mentalmente. “Necesito mear.”

El hombre alzó las cejas en un gesto de comprensión, sólo para negar con la cabeza segundos después. “No puedes alejarte del campamento.”

“Pero _necesito_ ir a hacer pis,” repitió Louis.

 “Las órdenes son claras. No podéis abandonar el claro sin supervisión.”

Louis le contempló durante tres largos segundos. “Entonces solo veo dos opciones para que esto salga bien,” propuso casualmente, mientras las fichas se movían de modo frenético en el fondo de su cabeza. “O bien me dejáis orinar sobre las mantas de vuestros propios compañeros, o me escoltáis vos mismo a regar un árbol. Cualquiera de las dos opciones entra dentro de vuestras explícitas órdenes.”

Louis fue perfectamente consciente del momento en el que sir Enris se dio por vencido. El hombre puso los ojos en blanco  y realizó un gesto con la cabeza. "Más te vale acabar rápido."

"Por supuesto," Louis esbozó una sonrisa inocente y echó a andar con el soldado pisándole los talones.

No podía creerse su buena suerte. Con todos los descabellados planes que había urdido cada noche antes de dormir, nunca se había imaginado que la ocasión se daría en tan... peculiares circunstancias. Pero la libertad estaba por encima de cualquier plan, y si llamaba, Louis no iba a obviar su alegre cántico.

Se detuvo en frente de un tosco árbol, sir Enris unos metros por detrás. Notaba su mirada fija en la base de su cuello, y a juzgar por su firmeza, tampoco parecía tener intenciones de apartarla en ningún momento.

"¿Algo en especial que queráis ver?" le provocó.

Sir Enris soltó un desagradado gruñido, sin intención alguna de querer darse la vuelta. No que a Louis le afectara especialmente. Cuando el apagado reguero fue reemplazado una vez más por el eco de los ronquidos en el campamento, Louis se dio la vuelta.

Sir Enris no tuvo más aviso que una fría sonrisa antes de que el asesino se abalanzara sobre él.  Primero embistió a por sus piernas, haciéndole perder el equilibrio con un contundente golpe tras las rodillas. El soldado gritó. Mientras caía al suelo, la espada que apenas había tenido tiempo de sacar, salió volando por los aires hasta aterrizar clavada junto a un árbol. Una vez en tierra, Louis se cernió sobre él, inmovilizando sus extremidades con las suyas propias; pero el soldado era un completo bastardo, y atrapó su mano en un mordisco como un salvaje. Louis contuvo un alarido entre dientes y perdió todo el control sobre él. Eso fue todo lo que sir Enris necesitó para contraatacar. Cerró la mano en un puño, tensó el brazo, y la estrelló contra la mandíbula del asesino, sin merced.

Louis sintió cómo el golpe retumbaba por todo su cuerpo, seguido por el desagradable sabor de la sangre. “¡Hijo de…!”

Su oponente se lo quitó de encima de un empujón y se arrastró cómo un asqueroso gusano hacia su espada. Pero Louis ya estaba en pie, y se lanzó a por el a tal velocidad que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar pidiendo ayuda.

 “No te preocupes,” le dijo al oído, “te prometí que acabaría rápido.” Y entonces rodeó su cuello con el brazo derecho.

Sir Enris se removió con violencia. Sus piernas y torso se agitaron bajo el peso de su cuerpo, mientras trataba desesperadamente arrancarse la garra que aprisionaba su cuello. Sin embargo, el lazo que asfixiaba su tráquea no hizo más que estrecharse, acallando los jadeos que escapaban de su garganta. Quizá la espada hubiera sido una muerte más compasiva. Más honorable. Pero Louis no tenía tiempo para semejantes cortesías, y la espada solo habría alargado más la lucha.

“No es nada personal, de verdad,” le susurró, una desequilibrada y siniestra sonrisa curvando las comisuras de sus labios. “De hecho, tenía grandes esperanzas de que tú y yo llegáramos a ser buenos amigos,” el soldado soltó un quejido estrangulado mientras Louis se encogía de hombros despreocupado. “Lástima que no haya podido ser.”

Sir Enris forcejeó inútilmente con su último aliento antes de que su cabeza se desplomase en redondo sobre el suelo. El joven asesino se aseguró que el soldado permanecía inconsciente antes de alzarse en pie y sacudirse las manos. “Espero que no te destierren cuando mañana se den cuenta de que me has dejado escapar,” comentó.

Su sonrisa quedó congelada en los labios cuando una sombra se cernió sobre él desde atrás. Sintió el golpe en la nuca antes de que el dolor le nublara la vista y las piernas le fallaran, y mientras el mundo se desvanecía, pensó en lo poco digno que había sido una emboscada desde atrás.

Louis cayó y cayó, y siguió cayendo mucho después de haber tocado el suelo, hasta sumirse en un pozo de profunda oscuridad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado más de dos meses desde la ultima vez que publicamos. Dos meses que se resumen en exámenes y trabajos de la uni, más uni, (más fics...)  
> Gracias por vuestra paciencia a los que sigáis leyendo y bienvenidos a los que empecéis a leer ;)

# III

 

 

_And the cry goes out_

_They lose their minds for us._

Tres días después, Louis se despertó en una cama que no era suya.

El asesino se revolvió incómodo, y parpadeó con aturdimiento hasta que el telón blanco del techo se hizo nítido ante sus ojos.

En aquellos instantes, el mundo era una perfecta interrogación. Las cortinas estaban corridas,  los candeleros apagados, sumiendo la sala en un mundo de matices grises demasiado tenue para dilucidar los detalles. Podría haber estado en cualquier sitio, desde una desvencijada bohardilla en la ciudad, al salón de invitados en una modesta casa de campo. No sabía cómo había ido a parar a aquel sitio. Ni siquiera sabía si era de día o de noche. Y lo más alarmante de todo… no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo iba a escapar de allí.

Algo se movió en el otro lado.

El rincón más alejado de la sala estaba ocupado por un sillón bajo de color vino. Y sentado cómodamente sobre él, la espalda ligeramente inclinada hacia delante, los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas en un gesto de espera, aguardaba el príncipe Harry.

Louis se intentó incorporar, pero algo le retuvo con brusquedad. Desconcertado, deslizó la mirada hacia la cama y contempló con ingrata sorpresa cómo su muñeca derecha estaba firmemente anclada a los barrotes de la cama por unas rudimentarias pero resistentes esposas de metal. 

Un regalo de bienvenida, supuso.

“Me habéis encadenado,” Louis soltó una risa amarga. “Otra vez.”

“¿Te gustan?” preguntó éste desde el otro lado. “Aún las tenías puestas cuando te trajeron de vuelta al campamento."

_El campamento_. Louis frunció el ceño, totalmente descolocado. Lo último que recordaba era un golpe sordo y un torbellino de profunda oscuridad. Lo que había sucedido después oscilaba en una estrecha línea entre dos mundos, y el mero esfuerzo por intentar esclarecerlo solo conseguía agravar aquel punzante dolor de cabeza. ¿Era posible que le hubieran sedado?

Harry observaba su reacción en silencio. "Debo admitir que estoy impresionado," comentó, inclinándose cómodamente sobre su asiento. "Venciste a uno de mis hombres con las manos atadas."

A Louis se le ocurrió media docena de habilidades que impresionarían al príncipe en mayor medida que su recién adquirida destreza, pero en aquel instante, una idea rondaba su mente con mayor urgencia. "¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó.

Harry  paseó la vista por toda la sala, como si la respuesta estuviera oculta en cada uno de los detalles que encontraba en ella. Finalmente, contestó, “En el palacio real.”

Oh, mierda. Louis maldijo en ocho idiomas y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada. Eso significaba que su intento de huida no había dado resultado. Aunque, claro, la mera presencia del príncipe en su cuarto debería haber activado todas las alarmas.

“No podía arriesgarme a que cometieras otra locura,” siguió diciendo, y suspiró con gloriosa paciencia, “Estúpido necio, ¿de verdad creías que podía llegar a salir bien? Supongo que no merece la pena gastar saliva preguntando por qué lo has hecho”.

Louis alzó las cejas en un gesto que contestaba sin palabras todo lo que el príncipe necesitaba saber.

"Mis soldados apuestan por una locura transitoria. Niall, por su parte, opina que simplemente tienes una enorme carencia de sentido común que sustituyes con tus irrefrenables deseos de llamar la atención."

"¿Y vos, alteza? ¿Qué opináis?" preguntó Louis, esperando que la petulancia de su tono ocultase su curiosidad. ¿Sabría el heredero apreciar su gran talento?

"Creo que te crees mejor de lo que eres. Puede que seas el mejor entre todos los vulgares rateros que te han rodeado desde la cuna, pero tus artes no tienen nada que hacer aquí, bajo mi mando."

"A lo mejor solo quería acabar encadenado en tu cama," contestó Louis, "Estoy seguro de que todas las doncellas del reino querrían estar en mi lugar."

"Siento decepcionaros, pero no acostumbro a compartir mi cama con asesinos."

"Oh, mi querido príncipe, ¿no os han enseñado que no debéis descartar algo hasta que no lo habéis probado al menos una vez?"

Harry sonrió maliciosamente. “Semejante desfachatez no va a llevarte a ningún sitio.”

“Y sin embargo, aquí me hallo,” Louis no pudo ocultar un brillo triunfante en sus ojos. “En una de las lujosas alcobas del palacio real.” Paseó la mirada por sus alrededores, aún sin saber a ciencia cierta si sus palabras confirmaban los hechos.

“No por mucho tiempo.”

El asesino arrugó el ceño. “¿A qué os referís?”

Harry se encogió de hombros y se puso en pie. “Por muy atractiva que me parezca tu osadía, te arrepentirás de ello en cuanto suene el primer latigazo.”

La sangre se congeló en sus venas. ¿Pero no era divertido? Quizá ahora la batalla entre el príncipe y el asesino empezase a cobrar sentido. Aunque qué insensato por su parte no haber contado con aquella despiadada arrogancia en sus planes.

“Oh, verás. He estado dándole vueltas y… supongo que no puedo dejar que te debilites antes del torneo,” comentó, tan indiferente que el terror en sus ojos pronto dio paso a una incontenible furia. Las cadenas tintinearon débilmente y Louis cerró los puños para evitar que le temblaran. “Es una pena, sin duda, pero eso interferiría en gran medida en mis probabilidades de ganar. Y como bien sabrás, no pienso aceptar otra cosa que no sea la victoria.” Harry alzó la vista desde el esplendoroso pomo de su espada hasta él. Sus ojos brillaban con una inquietante calma, verdes como los bosques de Bosworth en mitad de verano. “Pero tampoco puedo dejarte ir sin un castigo. Debo mostrar al resto de competidores qué es lo que ocurre cuando alguien intenta rebelarse. Lo entiendes, ¿no?”

“¿Por qué no ejecutarme entonces?” soltó.

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sin duda Louis no podía ser tan engreído como para formular semejante deseo suicida. ¿Verdad?

“Sería un  excelente ejemplo. Sádico y dramático, muy a vuestro estilo,” concluyó.

“Por muy tentador que suene, lo cierto es que no tengo intención de matarte, Louis,” informó por encima del hombro, una mano rozando el dorado picaporte. El asesino contuvo un escalofrío al oír su propio nombre en los labios del príncipe. “Lo haré, si me obligas, pero por el momento… tengo otros planes para ti.” Entonces abrió la puerta y Louis observó petrificado la docena de guardias que aguardaban en dos impecables filas al otro lado. “Llevadle a las mazmorras,” ordenó.

Los soldados asintieron una vez antes de irrumpir en el cuarto. Bajo el marco, Harry observó con frialdad cómo sus hombres desataban al asesino. Doce hombres, armados y entrenados contra el mejor asesino de Inglaterra. Si no tuviese planes urgentes, quizá podría haberse quedado a ver el resultado.

Louis se retorció y gritó bajo el peso de los guardias que le mantenían sujeto al colchón. Dos a sus brazos y dos a sus pies. Y uno más presionándole el pecho con las manos enfundadas en unos guantes metálicos que se clavaban agónicamente en su piel. El asesino cogió impulso y le dio un cabezazo.

“¡Maldito bastar…!”

El soldado soltó un alarido, y por un instante la presión sobre su pecho aminoró considerablemente. Louis cogió aire, dos, y tres veces, mareado. Encogió el cuerpo y propinó una patada, que aterrizó de lleno en el estómago de uno de ellos. El hombre retrocedió, encogido por el golpe. Después un codazo. Y otra patada. Entonces le llegó el amargo sabor de la sangre, y Louis rio, rio con un deje histérico mientras el soldado le pegaba otro puñetazo y otro y la sangre se deslizaba por su barbilla como la lava de un volcán. Pero antes de que pudiera contraatacar y seguir resistiendo, el resto de guardias se abalanzó sobre él, le inmovilizaron con cien garras de piedra. Cada vez más y más. Una jauría de rostros contraídos y enojados. Demasiados para conseguirlo.

Cuando finalmente las esposas se desanclaron de los barrotes con un chasquido, los guardias tiraron de Louis y lo pusieron en pie.

Harry se aproximó sinuosamente hasta él, tan cerca, tan salvaje, que sus rizos rozaron una de sus mejillas con un cosquilleo. Louis respiraba entrecortadamente, el aire silbando a través de sus dientes mientras intentaba enfocar el hermoso rostro que se movía ante él.

“Mañana, al atardecer, en el patio principal,” anunció el príncipe con un tono cadencioso, completamente inhumano.

“¿Es esto una cita?”

“Depende de cómo lo quieras ver…”

Louis sonrió. “Seré puntual.”

Harry entrecerró los ojos, pero el verde aún translucía entre las dos rendijas, reluciendo como un mar de esmeraldas. “No tienes otra opción.” Su mirada se deslizó de sus ojos a sus mejillas. Después a sus labios y de ahí de vuelta a sus ojos. “Seis latigazos. Eso bastará para darte una lección.”

“¿Eso crees?” siseó el asesino.

Sin cortesías.

Entonces el príncipe retrocedió un paso y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sutil. “Ya lo veremos.”

Y Harry marchó por el interminable corredor, con la espalda erguida y la cabeza alta, ajeno a los incesables gritos de Louis mientras los guardias le arrastraban por los pasillos hasta la insondable oscuridad de los calabozos.

 

 

Solo había recorrido ese camino una vez en su vida, medio inconsciente y ciego por el dolor y la pérdida. Pero aun así, Louis había memorizado cada paso, cada latido y cada respiración antes de que la rabia y el odio se instalasen en cada parte de su mente.

_La puerta se abrió con un cruel chirrido, y el guardia encapuchado, que hasta entonces había mantenido un agarre de hierro sobre su hombro herido, apretando sin piedad en el profundo corte, empujó a Louis al interior de la celda y cerró la puerta. Louis se levantó al instante, y se lanzó contra las rejas, golpeándolas con su brazo sano, lanzándose contra ellas, propinándoles patadas... lo que fuera con tal de escapar. Trató de aislar todo, de aislar el dolor, la sangre, la muerte que había precedido todo, y se concentró en las rejas. Las rejas, la libertad. Louis. No había ventanas allí, las paredes eran de gruesa y sólida piedra; nadie vendría en su ayuda. Louis no podría escapar. Una pequeña parte de él lo sabía, y le suplicaba que se rindiese, que aceptase su futuro con la mayor dignidad posible. Pero ignorar todo era más fácil. Así que Louis ignoró la sangre que goteaba por su brazo en una lenta y dolorosa procesión; ignoró el agotamiento y el miedo. Y allí, en la profunda oscuridad de su celda, Louis ignoró todo y volvió a lanzarse contra las rejas._

Había pasado un año, y aun así, cada paso y cada giro le resultaba tan familiar… La humedad del ambiente, el olor a moho y cerrado, el _miedo._ Pero Louis no tendría miedo, no esta vez. Ni ninguna otra.

 

 

_Plop. Plop. Plop._

Louis inclinó la cabeza y enfocó la mirada.

_Plop._

Había sido una tarde larga. Y una noche larga. Y un día tortuosamente interminable.

Louis había gritado, y peleado, y había vuelto a gritar, pero había acabado en la mugrienta esquina de una celda de igual modo. Acogedor. Al menos se había divertido con aquellos cinco soldados. Cinco soldados de trajes dorados. Cinco soldados enclenques y estúpidos. Cinco soldados menos.

Cinco de doce… qué derrota más patética.

Era cierto que aún mantenía las manos atadas por las muñecas, y su estado después de aquel impreciso viaje a la inconsciencia no había sido nada favorecedor… Pero estaba débil. Y solo. Y hambriento.

Pronto, la soledad había dado paso al aburrimiento y el aburrimiento a la curiosidad. Louis se había puesto en pie y asomado la cabeza por los barrotes de la puerta. El pasillo estaba oscuro y frío. Inesperadamente silencioso para su propia complacencia.

Hasta que una voz habló.

“Con que… tú eres el mejor asesino de Inglaterra,” murmuró en un apagado susurro.

Louis agudizó la mirada, alerta. La voz había sonado inquietantemente cerca, en alguna parte del pasillo a su derecha. ¿En la celda de al lado, tal vez?

“Eso dicen…” contestó, cauteloso.

La voz se convirtió en una risa fría y contenida. Siniestra. “Pues para serlo, has acabado en mal sitio.”

Louis sonrió con tristeza al pensar en ello. Hacía solo una semana, el polvo y la oscuridad de las minas de Doncaster habían sido todo su mundo. Hacía solo tres días, el cielo azul había brillado sobre su cabeza, la promesa de otra vida brillando en el horizonte, y ahora... Había salido del lugar de su condena, atraído por los cánticos de libertad y aventuras solo para regresar al mismo oscuro rincón donde había aguardado el veredicto. Todas sus esperanzas lanzadas por la borda.

“¿Y tú quién eres?” preguntó, apartando aquellos oscuros pensamientos de su cabeza.

 “Solo un miserable prisionero más,” contestó, casi con resignación.

“¿También participas en el torneo?”

“Oh, no. No. Yo no soy más que un mero espectador.”

Louis contuvo un quejido altanero. “Pues no creo que vayas a ver mucho desde esa celda.”

“No planeo quedarme mucho tiempo por aquí,” comentó. Tenía un acento peculiar, joven y delicado. Louis intentó averiguar de dónde procedía, por qué le resultaba tan desconcertante,  pero con la reverberación del susurro en las abovedadas paredes de piedra era tarea imposible.

“¿Ah no? ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Es imposible escapar.” Ya lo sabía. Lo había intentado. Había pasado los días desde su captura hasta su condena final encerrado en una celda casi exacta, y había tratado de escapar de más maneras de las imaginables. Todo había sido en vano, por supuesto.

La voz se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes. Y durante aquellos segundos, Louis se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. La esperanza era la única llama que se mantenía con vida en lugares como aquel, titilante, desvanecida; y él era el último con derecho a apagarla. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió cambiar de tema.

“¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?”

El prisionero no se lo pensó mucho. “Cuatro meses, dieciséis días y tres horas”.

El asesino abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Eso era… mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo para un sitio como aquel. Si su delito había sido de tal magnitud, el rey se habría deshecho de él mucho tiempo atrás. Una muerte fría y poco piadosa. ¿Pero mantenerlo en las mazmorras durante tanto tiempo? Eso era impensable. A menos que…

El rey quisiese sacar algo de él. ¿Información? ¿Una reacción del exterior? No había forma de saberlo. Pero lo que sí sabía, era que no deseaba estar en su lugar.

“¿Por qué…?” las palabras se atascaron en su garganta antes de salir. Probablemente debía callarse y dejarlo estar. No le haría ningún bien saberlo. Pero la curiosidad tiró de él. “¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?” preguntó al fin.

Louis escuchó como el preso se removía en su celda. Un lamento, un siseo de tela contra la incompasiva piedra. El silencio se prolongó de modo interminable, durante tanto tiempo que Louis supo que ya no iba a responder. Estaba en su derecho, después de todo. Él solo era un entrometido.

El asesino se alejó de la puerta y se dejó caer de nuevo en una esquina de la celda. El suelo estaba frío y húmedo. Y desprendía un olor a polvo y herrumbre que le recordó a sus días en Doncaster. _Polvo y roca_.

Entonces la voz se alzó de nuevo. Fue solo un murmullo apagado, un desconsolado susurro, pero cargado de tal cantidad de sufrimiento y rencor que Louis lo sintió correr por sus propias venas.

La palabra rondó sus sueños durante el resto de la noche.

“ _Traición.”_

 

 

La gota se balanceó temerariamente en la esquina, cada vez más y más cargada, más y más osada. Con un deje suicida. Hasta que dijo adiós a sus vecinas y cayó.

_Plop._

El prisionero no había vuelto a hablar después de aquello. Y Louis no había tenido ganas de entablar más conversación. Había sido una tarde larga. Y una noche larga. Y aquel nuevo día parecía que nunca iba a acabar.

Al menos le habían dado de comer. Dos veces había escuchado ruido en los pasillos y dos veces se había abierto la rendija bajo la puerta. Louis no se había molestado en mirar quien era el canalla encargado de tan ruin tarea. Había esperado a que el ruido desapareciera de los pasillos y había arrastrado la bandeja hasta su esquina, donde había masticado sin ganas aquel trozo de pan duro y había bebido su agua.

_Tres mil quinientas ochenta y seis gotas. A juzgar por la silenciosa penumbra que envolvía las mazmorras, quedaba poco menos de una hora para el atardecer. Louis se recogió en su rincón, rodeó las rodillas con sus manos y esperó._

Al poco tiempo lo escuchó. El chirrido oxidado de la puerta. El traqueteo metálico de sus armaduras. Los pesados trotes de las botas sobre el suelo.

Louis esbozó una sonrisa siniestra. Sí… justo a tiempo.

Los soldados se detuvieron frente a su celda. Podía escuchar sus murmullos y entrever sus coloridos uniformes a través de los barrotes. Nada más y nada menos que siete guardias. La mitad que la última vez. Mmm...

Estúpido y aburrido.

Con un tintineo de llaves la puerta quedó abierta. El Capitán Horan aguardaba al otro lado, envuelto en aquella máscara fría y formal que tan poco juego hacía con su enmarañada mata de pelo dorado. Oh, ahora todo tenía sentido.

"En pie," ordenó.

Su escolta se abrió paso a ambos lados de su armadura. Alzaron a Louis de un tirón y ataron las argollas a sus manos. Louis no se resistió. No mordió, ni gritó, ni luchó por deshacer la estrecha garra que aprisionaba sus brazos con brutalidad. Simplemente se limitó a obedecer como un exánime muñeco de trapo. Una vez enderezado, ambos jóvenes, soldado y asesino, intercambiaron una conversación sin palabras. La ardua mirada del capitán denotaba traición, desconfianza y una muda amenaza que nada tenía que ver con la forma en que mostró despreocupado el reluciente pomo de su espada. Louis se limitó a esbozar una divertida sonrisa que sólo se reflejó en sus zafiros ojos.

_¿Me echabas de menos?_

Niall asintió con la cabeza, y los guardias arrastraron a Louis fuera de su celda. Fuera de aquel rincón de polvo y arena y fuera de un mar de tenebrosas pesadillas. Si lo pensaba, _el poste_ no estaba tan mal. Era mejor que una mano cortada. E indudablemente mejor que la guadaña o la horca.

El Capitán enfiló por el pasillo de celdas, tan húmedo y escalofriante como aquel primer día. Una espesa capa de polvo y óxido recubría las paredes y el suelo, tiñendo de rojo las esquinas y recovecos. El ambiente estaba cargado de un espeso olor a orín y sudor. Y las ratas…

Pero después de todo, ¿a quién le importaban cosas como la higiene en un sitio así? Por supuesto, nadie se había molestado en encender una mísera lámpara – el recipiente de hierrocolgaba vacío sobre el muro de la entrada, la antorcha apagada y melancólica en su interior. A su lado, el centinela permanecía erguido, apostado sobre el saliente del muro. La visera de su casco se encontraba alzada en lo alto de su cabeza, la espalda perfectamente encuadrada, el gesto hosco y firme… Vaya, parecía que al fin regresaba a su puesto después de su imperturbable e indefinido letargo, incluso se sorprendió de ver salir al asesino escoltado por semejante  compañía. El capitán saludó al soldado con una inclinación de cabeza y entonces…

“Buena suerte, Tomlinson.”

Louis se paró en seco. Sus huesos se congelaron, paralizados. Aquella voz…

El guardia que tenía a su espalda soltó un gruñido enojado, le metió un rodillazo y le obligó a seguir andando. Louis soltó un quejido, pero el asombro era suficiente para obviar el dolor. Aquella voz… no, no podía ser. Por delante, Niall se detuvo y le observó por encima del hombro, su mirada alerta en busca de problemas.

El asesino reanudó la marcha, impulsado por la mano del soldado sobre su cuello y las cadenas que tiraban de él hacia el frente, pero su rostro seguía fijo en la entrada de la celda, teñido por la fascinación y la sorpresa.

Aquella voz, alta y fuerte en el silencio de aquellos túneles… Ahora Louis entendía qué había sido ese deje extraño que tanto le había descolocado la noche anterior.

Aquel acento dulce y frío como el hielo era el de una mujer.

 

 

Tas una larga temporada resguardado por una fría manta de sombra y penumbra, aquel sofocante brillo se le antojó a Louis  irritantemente molesto. Escoltado por la habitual comitiva – a estas alturas tan familiar que empezaba a sentirse inquietantemente solo cada vez que acudía al aseo – el asesino se percató con pasmosa lucidez del cambio entre la cosquillosa humedad de las mazmorras y la cegadora opulencia de los pasillos. Relucientes azulejos en grises y ocres que resonaban como un tambor de guerra con la coordinada marcha de los soldados. Brillantes frescos y vidrieras tapizando cada una de las paredes, bóvedas y galerías. Vasijas y espejos pulcramente cuidados,  distribuidos al azar en las esquinas y tocadores. Hasta las impecables armaduras que lucían los guardas apostados en las esquinas reflejaban con disgusto el sudor y la mugre que arropaban a Louis como una segunda piel. Todo en aquel palacio resplandecía con vanidad y presunción. No es que hubiera esperado menos del palacio real, pero…  Louis estudió sus alrededores con fines didácticos mientras caminaba con una fría calma grabada en el rostro.

Las enormes puertas de roble se abrieron para dar paso a una fría y apagada tarde de finales de verano. Una de esas tardes grises de reunión al calor de una chimenea, de historias y fábulas con el silbido del viento barriendo las hojas a la puerta de casa. 

Todo el mundo se había congregado allí aquella tarde. Duques y marqueses emperifollados con sombreros de ala y zapatos mojados, damas de la corte con vestidos abombados y complejos moños enroscados en la nuca, soldados de la guardia, ladrones y asesinos... todos alzaron su expectante mirada el momento en el que Louis atravesó el umbral hacia el patio. A pesar de ello, el asesino no encontró rastro de calidez en sus gestos, ni en el constante murmullo que se escapaba desde el otro lado de los abanicos, ni entre las miradas adustas y desconfiadas de sus compañeros competidores.

Realmente reconfortante.

Niall le acompañó hasta el poste. Un simple mástil de madera viejo y resquebrajado, con una argolla de hierro oxidada colgando en la parte superior. Louis ladeó la cabeza, divertido. Sí, eso estaba mucho mejor. Un poste viejo no era un poste viejo si el inepto que lo había anclado al suelo no lo había dejado torcido. Luego alzó la cabeza y descubrió un par de ojos verdes escrutándolo en la distancia. El príncipe Harry había acudido puntual a su cita. Tal y como había prometido. Para ser sinceros, Louis no las tenía todas con él. Después de todo, el príncipe heredero de Inglaterra tendría cosas más urgentes que hacer que vigilar el castigo de un preso rebelde. Incluso aunque éste fuera precisamente su futuro campeón.

Harry permanecía de pie en un extremo del corro, escoltado por un conjunto de nobles de aspecto pedante. A un lado una dama de aire regio y delicado. Llevaba el pelo largo, rubio, elaboradamente trenzado, y en sus labios se adivinaba una etérea sonrisa. Louis había visto esa sonrisa antes, en algún lugar. Pero no era el momento más indicado para ponerse a dilucidar. La acompañaba una doncella de rostro infantil, que – puede que todo fuese una absurda alucinación, sin duda tanto tiempo sin comer le estaba volviendo a Louis paranoico – sostenía en sus manos una coqueta taza de té. _Té_. De verdad. En la condena pública del asesino más peligroso de Inglaterra. Como si fuese una reunión social. Bajo un cielo que anunciaba tormenta.

Sin comentarios.

Al otro lado del príncipe destacaba un joven alto e increíblemente apuesto – ¿estaba bien pensar eso de otro engreído y malcriado miembro de la nobleza? Esto comenzaba a convertirse en una mala costumbre. Sin embargo, _aquel noble_ … Oh, parecía tallado en bruto por las expertas manos del mismísimo Miguel Ángel. Todo ángulos afilados, con una perfecta mandíbula y el porte de un antiguo y poderoso dios griego. Aunque tal vez en lugar de Grecia, habría encajado mejor en algún otro país oriental igual de exuberante. Con su piel morena y su barba oscura perfectamente recortada, a juego con su pelo. Louis lo contempló con curiosidad – no ~~solo~~ porque fuese increíble y absurdamente apuesto. Y le encontró con sus pardos ojos clavados en él. Fue entonces cuando otro de ellos, un hombre que lucía una exagerada sucesión de condecoraciones en el pecho se inclinó hacia él y le susurró algo en el oído.  Luego miró a Louis de reojo y rio como si aquel fuera el mejor chiste que había contado en su vida. El joven no se rio. No sonrió ni fingió tener un mínimo interés en lo que el noble le contaba. Toda su atención estaba fija en los ojos de Louis, como si intentase leer a través de su mirada.

Visiblemente incómodo, devolvió su atención al príncipe y le dedicó una sonrisa sutil. Una sonrisa que no provocó una reacción visible, pero que Louis estuvo seguro que Harry sabría apreciar. Instantes después, cuando pareció que al fin todo estaba en orden – la gente adecuada en el sitio adecuado, Louis atado frente al poste, el viento soplando en la dirección precisa y los astros perfectamente alineados, – Harry  se alisó el bajo de su túnicay dio un paso al frente. El murmullo se apagó de pronto. Toda la audiencia se volvió hacia él al unísono e intercambió mudas miradas de intriga. Por un momento, Louis sintió celos de tanta atención – había habido un momento en el que la gente también había guardado un expectante silencio esperando oír su discurso – pero no pasó mucho antes de que la envidia se convirtiera en sofoco y sus entrañas se retorcieran en tensión.

El príncipe se aclaró la garganta.

Ahora, lo único que quedaba por hacer era dar comienzo al gran espectáculo.

“Louis William Tomlinson,” pronunció con voz grave y áspera. Louis sintió descender un escalofrío a lo largo de su espalda. ¿Cómo sabía siquiera su segundo nombre? “Quedas sentenciado a seis latigazos por violar tu libertad condicional, intentar escapar y herir a varios de mis soldados.” El príncipe se giró y dirigió una mirada altiva al resto de competidores. “Esto” añadió “es lo que le pasa a la gente que trata de desafiarme y a mi reino. Esto” dijo, y señaló a Louis como si no fuese nada más que una sucia rata a sus ojos “es lo que le pasará a cualquiera de vosotros si osa pasarse de la raya en cualquier momento.”

Los murmullos comenzaron a extenderse entre el público. Niall puso una mano sobre su hombro, intentando ocultar sin éxito la empatía tras su mirada profesional. A Louis no le importó. Se dejó caer en el suelo sobre sus rodillas y mantuvo la vista al frente mientras le encadenaban al poste.

“Preferiría no tener que hacer esto,” murmuró Niall, casi como una disculpa. “Es solo por si te desmayas.”

“Tranquilo,” respondió Louis. “No pienso desmayarme.”

Niall se separó y Louis cogió aire en sus pulmones. No sabía quién sería el verdugo en su condena. No es que tuviera especial interés en saberlo. Si lo hacía, tal vez aquel hombre no saldría vivo de su próximo encuentro. En el caso de que alguna vez llegaran a coincidir. En el caso de que Louis decidiera por algún casual no contenerse y barrer la ciudad en su busca para devolverle el favor.

Soltó aire y respiró hondo, una vez más. La gente lo contemplaba como si fuera algún tipo de entretenimiento en un circo de extraños. Algunas caras eran de espanto. Otras reflejaban sin ningún tipo de disimulo una creciente morbosidad. Pocas sentían aquella inexplicable simpatía que había mostrado el capitán antes de atarle al poste. No les culpaba en absoluto, después de todo, Louis también sabía disfrutar de un buen show.

El príncipe Harry permanecía en su sitio, inmóvil y con rostro impasible. A su lado, un movimiento captó su atención y Louis contempló extrañado cómo el joven de mandíbula perfecta y rostro celestial daba media vuelta y desaparecía entre la multitud. ¿Es que acaso Louis no merecía un fragmento de su sagrado tiempo?

Los otros competidores parecían satisfechos en su gran mayoría.

_Para cuando termine, estará tan destrozado que será como coser y cantar… Un estorbo menos en el torneo… Así que es esto lo que nos espera si tratamos de escapar… Quizá vale la pena intentarlo… La mascota del rey, atada a un palo como un sucio perro vagabundo… Será el primero al que derrote, a lo mejor el resto suponen algún tipo de reto para mí…_

Louis recorrió sus rostros leyendo cada uno de sus pensamientos. Que pensasen lo que quisieran. Si le veían débil e inseguro, iba a ser todo un placer demostrarles de lo que era capaz antes de acabar con ellos uno a uno. Entonces su vista se detuvo en un joven de rasgos suaves y cabello corto color chocolate. No reía. Ni parecía intimidado o impresionado. Ni mínimamente complacido. El joven tenía la expresión exacta que Louis sentía en su propio rostro. Pánico e indignación ocultos bajo una máscara de férrea determinación.

El chasquido le pilló por sorpresa. Un latigazo vertical y contundente en el centro de su espalda. El segundo llegó demasiado pronto, demasiado traicionero. Louis sintió el frío, luego el calor, antes de que la sangre empezase a derramarse por su espalda. Segundos después llegó el dolor. Un dolor agónico e intenso. Pero Louis no gritó. Louis se obligó a abrir los ojos y alzó la vista hacia el príncipe.

No los despegó ni un solo segundo hasta que el látigo dejó de sonar.


	4. Chapter 4

# IV

 

 

_We gladiate but I guess we're really fighting ourselves  
Roughing up our minds so we're ready when the kill time comes_

Se escuchó un _clonk_ , seguido de una serie de mullidos pasos.

Louis se removió en la cama, sin gana alguna de despertar. No aún. No tan pronto. Pero el cosquilleo de las sábanas sobre su espalda disparó el dolor por todos sus nervios. No recordaba la última vez que había soñado. Pero hacía mucho que sus sueños no habían sido tan apacibles y ordinarios.

Louis abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar. Se restregó la cara perezosamente.

“¡Buenos días!” le habló una voz áspera y cantarina. “¿Qué tal ha descansado su resplandeciente y mercenario trasero? ¿Cómo va esa espalda?”

Louis volvió a abrir los ojos, abrumado por tantas palabras inquisitivas juntas. Cornelious se encontraba inclinado sobre su cama, con la cabeza a medio palmo de su rostro y los ojos abiertos como los de una lechuza.

“¡Por las Barbas de Merlín, Nel! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?”

Louis se incorporó levemente, apoyó el peso de su entumecido cuerpo sobre los codos, los brazos descansando sobre el duro colchón. Los mechones de su despeinado flequillo colgaban perezosos sobre su frente, acariciado suavemente la almohada.

Nel se enderezó con una sonrisa resplandeciente que llenó de arrugas las comisuras de sus ojos, pero no se apartó. “Animar vuestra mañana, por supuesto.”

“¿Es ese el puesto que os asignaron, o es algún extra? ¿Te pagan por ello?”

El criado no dejó de sonreír mientras contestaba, “No. Eso es por puro entretenimiento personal.”

Cornelious se ocupó de los vendajes con mano maestra. Los quitó, limpió las heridas y volvió a colocar unas vendas limpias mientras charlaba animadamente sobre no sé qué ponche de frutas y la mujer de uno de los jardineros. Louis se quejaba y gruñía, respirando entrecortadamente a través de sus dientes. Luego le acercó una bandeja con comida.

Habían pasado cinco días desde los latigazos. Cinco días en los que las actividades de Louis habían quedado restringidas a comer, dormir y quejarse a partes iguales. Ni Niall ni el príncipe habían asomado su hocico por la puerta desde entones, cosa que Louis agradecía. No estaba de humor para visitas.

Sin embargo, y para su tormento, Nel no se había despegado de su cama ni un solo instante. Tampoco iba a quejarse. Podría llegar a acostumbrarse a que le trajeran el desayuno a la cama, y mientras la herida siguiera cicatrizando, había poco que pudiera hacer por él mismo. No obstante, había algo deliberadamente incómodo en tener a un viejo lunático tapándose los ojos mientras aliviaba sus necesidades.

Una vez atendido y alimentado, Cornelious depositó una pila de ropa sobre la silla.

“¿Qué es esto?” preguntó Louis con intriga.

“Me han pedido que te vista. El capitán de la guardia quiere verte.”

“¿A mí?” Sus cejas se alzaron con morbosa incredulidad mientras se sentaba sobre el borde del colchón.

El criado asintió.

Al parecer, su suerte acababa allí. Muy a su pesar, Louis tendría que abandonar su rutina ermitaña y amoldar su humor a la vida social una vez más. ¿Qué generosa sorpresa le tendría preparada esta vez?

Niall no se hizo esperar. Tras ayudar a Louis a vestirse, el criado se retiró y el capitán entró en la habitación si reparo alguno.

“¿Qué tal te encuentras?”

El joven parecía estar de buen humor aquella mañana. Lucía una espléndida sonrisa y una armadura nueva, ligera pero resistente, adornada con el sello de la guardia. Tampoco traía escolta, lo cual sorprendió gratamente al asesino.

“He estado mejor,” respondió con una media sonrisa.

Vale, quizá había echado algo de menos la compañía de alguien más sobrio y cuerdo que su estrafalario criado. Louis también era humano.

“Nel dice que tus heridas ya están casi cicatrizadas. Un surco limpio y un puñado de cortes superficiales. Tuviste suerte con Jobb. Cualquier otro no se habría andado con miramientos.”

Louis ahogó una carcajada incrédula. “¿Es que conoces a todos los miembros de este castillo?”

“¿Quién, Jobb?” Niall se encogió de hombros con aire despreocupado. “Es un buen tipo. Entrenamos juntos para entrar en la guardia, pero tenía ciertos problemas de autocontrol y disciplina. Al final se ganó el puesto como verdugo.”

Louis asintió, sin querer hacer más comentarios.

“¿Puedes andar?” preguntó entonces el capitán, arrugando el ceño con expresión preocupada.

“Eso creo. ¿Por qué?”

“Tengo planes para ti.”

El rostro del joven se iluminó con expectación. Luego se lo pensó mejor y esbozó una mueca desconfiada. “¿Qué planes?”

Estaría loco si pretendiese fiarse en un sitio así.

Niall se cruzó de brazos y se removió sobre el sitio, adquiriendo súbitamente aquel tono autoritario y rimbombante que tan poco juego le hacía. “El resto de competidores ya ha empezado a entrenar. En tu estado es difícil que puedas incorporarte en al menos un par de semanas, pero no podemos perder más tiempo del que ya ha pasado. Mientras protestas y remoloneas en tu cama, los ladrones y asesinos se tantean entre sí. Cuanto más tiempo pases aquí encerrado más ventaja tendrán sobre ti, y su majestad no puede permitirse ese lujo antes de empezar el campeonato.”

“Yo nunca pedí que me fustigasen,” Louis frunció el ceño, indignado.

“Tampoco hiciste nada para evitarlo,” repuso el capitán, con tono grave.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco. “¿Y qué propones que hagamos? ¿Espiarlos en secreto?”

Niall insinuó una sonrisa altanera. “Iremos a la sala de armas. Allí podrás estudiarlos, aunque no en secreto. Aprenderás más si los conoces cara a cara. Y si además te ven debilitado y receloso, será más fácil vencerlos en combate.”

El asesino ladeó la cabeza, reticente. Podría ganarlos bajo cualquier circunstancia, pero no era una mala filosofía. Además era conveniente mantener complacido al capitán, al menos por el momento.

“¿Puedes caminar?”

Louis se aupó y dio un par de tentativos pasos hacia el frente. “Creo que me las puedo apañar.”

Niall asintió, satisfecho. “Entonces en marcha.” Dio media vuelta y mantuvo la puerta abierta para el asesino. “Estoy seguro de que esto te va a encantar.”

 

 

"¿Qué pasó con sir Enris?"

Niall abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de reanudar la marcha por vigésima vez. El capitán conocía por nombre a todos los soldados de aquella planta, y de la planta inferior, y de todo el castillo, probablemente, y todos parecían tener algo que contarle. Esto se traducía en largas esperas y silencios incómodos en los que Louis aprovechaba la fluida charla insustancial para familiarizarse con el entorno. Era impresionante la cantidad de vasijas y estatuas que decoraban las esquinas. Había una incluso que le recordaba vagamente a su maestro Arobynn. Algo en la pronunciada  nariz con toda seguridad.

"Tiene una rodilla rota y las cuerdas vocales dañadas,” contestó Niall, recuperando el ritmo. “Le llevará algún tiempo volver a andar y hablar con normalidad. Pero sobrevivió." 

Louis asintió conforme. Sentía sinceramente lo de su pierna, pero ¿en serio ahora tenía prisa por hablar? "¿Y qué me decís de su puesto en la guardia?”

El soldado evaluó sus intenciones con  una mirada suspicaz. "¿A qué viene tanto interés?"

"Bueno,  espero no haberme tomado tantas molestias dejándole inconsciente para que ahora os deshagáis de él sin ningún reparo."

Niall sacudió la cabeza con desesperación. "¿De verdad crees que sacrificaría a uno de mis soldados por tu temerario comportamiento? Sir Enris sigue aún en la enfermería, pero se incorporará de nuevo en cuanto mejore."

Louis esbozó una sonrisa, satisfecho. Quizá se plantease hacerle una visita para presentarle sus condolencias, aunque dudaba sinceramente que Niall le dejase poner un pie allí.

Poco después se cruzaron con un sirviente poco atareado. O eso pensó Louis, si tenía tiempo suficiente para hablar con Niall sobre la hija de la vecina del cocinero. El asesino inspiró profundamente. No tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba la maldita sala de armas, pero si seguían a ese ritmo, estaba bastante seguro de que no llegarían allí antes de la hora de comer. Y la comida era algo que Louis no quería saltarse. ¿Cómo iba a recuperar fuerzas para el campeonato, si no?

“Para serte sincero, Louis, tuviste mucha suerte,” comentó Niall al cabo de un rato.

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco. “Si, estoy seguro de que Jobb es todo un encanto y todo eso...”

“No me refería a Jobb. Me refería a Harry.”

Louis le dirigió su atención ante eso.

“Le avisé que deberíamos devolverte a Doncaster en cuanto pusimos un pie fuera de las minas, pero no me escuchó. Dijo que tenía fe en ti. Que todo lo que necesitabas era un poco de disciplina. Siendo honestos me sorprende que no te mandase a la horca después de conocer tu traición. En lugar de eso, sonrió  y contestó, _“parece que no vamos a tener que esperar a los juegos para que comience la diversión.’_ ”

Dejando de lado la horrible imitación del capitán y su poca confianza en él – otra vívida muestra de su audacia – Louis entrecerró los ojos y meditó sus palabras.

“Supongo que su alteza no podía dejar escapar la ocasión,” repuso tras unos segundos. “¿Dónde ibais a encontrar a otro mercenario tan habilidoso, apuesto y bien amanerado como yo?”

Niall frunció el ceño. “Él también dijo eso.” Y viendo la sonrisa sugerente que asomaba a los labios del asesino se apresuró a aclarar. “No lo de apuesto y amanerado. Pero el tiempo corría y no teníamos otra opción.”

"¿Y qué ha ocurrido con el resto de contendientes?" Inquirió con inevitable curiosidad. 

Niall esbozó una expresión para nada complacida. A continuación le dedicó una mirada suspicaz, como si estuviera evaluando las catastróficas consecuencias de confiarle tal información. "Alguien ha decidido tacharlos de la lista,” confesó al final.

"¿Alguien quiere sabotear el torneo?"

Oh, eso sí que era divertido. Al parecer no era el único allí al que no le agradaba actuar de marioneta en las políticas de la corte.

"Más bien lo contrario,” repuso. “Creo que quieren asegurarse de tener la menor competencia posible cuando éste de comienzo."

De modo que no se había inaugurado aún la competición y la nobleza ya empezaba a mover sus fichas. Encantador.

“¿Qué ha sucedido?”

“Nuestra siguiente opción, un luchador de las Bóvedas llamado Lucius, consiguió escapar de las mazmorras dos días antes de nuestra llegada. El príncipe ha mandado patrullas de rastreo por toda la ciudad. Pero partiendo de la idea de que Lucius siguiera aún en el país, no conseguirían encontrarlo a tiempo para la competición.”

_Un hombre con suerte_ , pensó Louis. _Al menos por el momento._

“Y con respecto a la asesina,” continuó el capitán, “al parecer el conde Rennar ha puesto una mejor oferta sobre la mesa.”

“Espera, espera. ¿Has dicho _una asesina_?” Louis no se molestó siquiera en esconder el asombro que asomaba a su rostro.

“¿Te preocupa?” preguntó Niall a su vez.

“¡No! Quiero decir…. Es solo que… nada,” suspiró. No podía evitar recordar su conversación en las celdas, aquella voz surgiendo de la oscuridad, ¿acaso aquella voz sería la de...? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

“Vaya, vaya, te has quedado mudo, ¿se te han acabado los comentarios sarcásticos? ¿Debo llamar a los médicos para asegurarme de que no te está dando un ataque al corazón?” preguntó Niall con sorna, y Louis le habría dado un puñetazo solo por dudar de sus habilidades retóricas. Pero oh, su espalda daba gritos de dolor a cada paso, y Louis no estaba de humor para organizar una reyerta a tan intempestivas horas de la mañana. Tal vez más tarde, se dijo, cuando hubiese público para aplaudirle y tirarle pétalos de rosa.

"¿Debo preocuparme por mi seguridad?" preguntó de modo inocente.  

"Oh, ¿ahora te preocupa tu seguridad?"

“No puedo concentrarme en ganar un torneo sabiendo que tengo una panda de bárbaros tratando de echarme la mano al cuello.”

“Qué decepción.Cualquiera supondría que el mayor asesino del reino sabría quitarse de encima a unos cuantos delincuentes.”

“Y cualquiera supondría que el Capitán de la Guardia Real sería capaz de mantener a un puñado de asesinos aficionados en sus celdas,” dijo Louis. “Y, sin embargo, aquí estamos,” dijo, señalando a su alrededor. “La diferencia es que a mí no me pagan. Yo que tú empezaría a buscar otro trabajo, ¿tal vez como mozo de cuadras?”

“A lo mejor debería empezar por meterte a ti en una de esas celdas y sacarte de tu pomposa suite. ¿Crees que eso aliviaría tu preocupación con respecto a mi forma de hacer mi trabajo?”

“Oh, Niall, querido,” dijo Louis, echándole un brazo al hombro. “¿Acaso tienes envidia porque mis habitaciones son mejores que las tuyas?” Negó con la cabeza. “La envidia no es una cualidad muy atractiva en un soldado.”

“¿Oh?” inquirió Niall, apartando el brazo de Louis. “¿Es que ahora existe un canon que refleje los atributos que un buen soldado debe poseer? ¿Has escrito un libro hablando sobre el tema?”

“¿Por qué? ¿Es que te gustaría leerlo?” Louis negó con la cabeza, fingiendo tristeza. “Decepción tras decepción, Capitán.”

“Apuesto a que ese es el nombre del libro. ¿Sabes escribir, siquiera?”

Y oh, qué vulgar acusación a tan tempranas horas de la mañana. “Pues por supuesto,” dijo Louis, indignado. “Y apuesto a que mejor que tú.”

Para su asombro, el resto del paseo transcurrió sin más pausas inoportunas. O los empleados habían encontrado trabajo que hacer, o Niall había entendido por fin que matarlo de hambre no iba a ser la solución.

Los jóvenes descendieron el último tramo de escaleras y se internaron en un nuevo pasillo. Tras deambular por un laberinto de corredores, Niall giró en una esquina y se detuvo frente a un enorme portalón con un blasón de espadas cruzadas en el pomo.

“Aquí es,” confesó orgulloso. Y de un suave empujón, abrió la puerta para que Louis pasara.

La sala de entrenamiento era un hervidero de actividad. El amplio espacio estaba poblado por varias docenas de hombres fornidos que soltaban gritos guturales mientras alardeaban de bíceps, cada cual sujetando un arma más grande y grotesca que la anterior. Entre el gentío, Louis contempló la jaula que iba a complementar a su habitación durante los próximos seis meses. A su izquierda, el muro había sido reemplazado por una hilera de ventanales apuntalados, a través de los cuales se podían observar las pequeñas casas que rodeaban el castillo y el bosque más allá. El resto de paredes de la sala contrastaba cruelmente con aquella falsa sensación de libertad, cubiertas de todo tipo de armas: desde vastos  puñales, a engalanadas espadas, arcos, mazas o hachas de todos los tamaños, formas y materiales. Semejante despliegue de artillería se convirtió en un auténtico festín a los ojos de Louis, que ya había trazado veinte escenarios en su mente, todos distintos, pero todos con el mismo final: él mismo en lo alto de una pirámide de cadáveres mientras sangre fresca corría por el suelo, impregnando la horrorosa alfombra verde que ocupaba el centro de la sala. ¿Verde?, ¿en serio? ¿Es que en ese castillo no sabían que el verde había dejado de llevarse hacía tres temporadas? Sin duda todo ese lugar estaba repleto de aficionados dispuestos a ofender el buen gusto de Louis a cada paso. Por no hablar de las cortinas. Oh, Louis habría hecho maravillas con esa sala y un poco de dinero, para algo había leído todos los volúmenes de _“Tu casa a juicio”._

Por desgracia, Louis dudaba que el hatajo de hombres que se encontraban en la sala pudiesen apreciar su buen gusto. De hecho, parecían demasiado concentrados en las armas como para apreciar nada más. Ni siquiera habían levantado la vista cuando habían entrado en la sala. Todo un ultraje, en opinión de Louis, que tuvo que reprimir las ganas de agarrar una de las armas que reposaban en una de las mesas y enseñar un poco de respeto a esa panda de criminales ineptos. Solo tendría que coger un hacha, acercarse al guardia de la esquina y… Louis no pudo evitar sonreír; no había nada como unos hermosos pensamientos homicidas para alegrar la mañana.

Niall se giró hacia él y le miró con seriedad al ver la sonrisa en su cara. “No sé lo que pasa por esa loca cabecita tuya, pero espero que seas consciente de que no hay modo de que logres escapar o montar uno de tus numeritos. Por si no lo has notado,” continuó, señalando a los guardias que vigilaban en cada esquina de la sala.

“Por favor, si crees que no puedo deshacerme de seis soldados mal entrenados es que me subestimas, de nuevo,” le dijo Louis, molesto. “Y ya empieza a ser ofensivo, Capitán. Pero tranquilo, Cornelious me ha dicho que hay estofado para comer, y no me lo podría perder. Intentaré escaparme a partir de las cinco, ¿te parece buen horario?”

Niall le miró con desagrado, claramente incapaz de apreciar el humor inteligente de Louis, “No tengo tiempo para esto, así que empecemos con las presentaciones.”

Louis recostó la espalda contra una elaborada columna. Si tenía que aprenderse los nombres y puntos flojos de todos aquellos tipos, más le valía ponerse cómodo.

“Ese de allí,” dijo Niall, señalando a un hombre bajito y enclenque que se movía en amplios círculos con la rapidez y agilidad de un felino, “es...”

De pronto las puertas se abrieron y dos figuras se abrieron camino hacia el interior. Y no fue nada sutil y galante como la entrada del propio asesino. Los ruidos cesaron y los rostros se volvieron hacia ellos expectantes, mientras los extraños se detenían resollando y paseaban la mirada por la sala hasta coincidir con la del capitán.

Niall entrecerró los ojos y colocó una mano sobre el pecho de Louis. “Quédate aquí. Voy a ver qué pasa.”

“Espera. ¿Vas a dejarme solo con esta panda de locos sociópatas?”

El Capitán le ojeó con cara de póker. “Sí.”

“¿Y qué pasa si forman una coalición para deshacerse de mí, me duermen y me lanzan vivo al océano para que nadie encuentre mi cuerpo? ¡Se supone que debes protegerme!”

Niall se había empezado a acostumbrar a sus reacciones melodramáticas, porque se limitó a encogerse de hombros. “¿Y quién dice eso?”

“Yo, por supuesto.”

El capitán soltó una risa irónica. “Confío en tus capacidades, Louis. Además, el mar queda un poco lejos. Y, de todos modos, estoy seguro de que serías una sirena muy guapa.”

Y con eso, se apresuró hacia las dos siluetas, dejándole a merced del resto de competidores.

“Bueno,” suspiró, enfocando su mirada una vez más en la engalanada espada que reposaba en la esquina. “Creo que va siendo hora de que empiece es espectáculo...”

No obstante, antes de que moviese un pie en su dirección, una voz le sobresaltó a su lado.

“Bárbaros.” Louis se giró, solo para encontrarse a un chico moreno cuyo rostro le resultaba extrañamente familiar, contemplando la sala con una mezcla de escepticismo y aburrimiento. Si había prestado atención su sádico murmullo no dio muestras de ello. “Son unos malditos aficionados, una vez miras bajo toda esa capa de arrogancia.”

Louis le miró, tratando de recordar dónde le había visto antes. Sin duda, no había sido en las minas, parecía demasiado bien alimentado para eso: su musculosa espalda y fuerte constitución, que se adivinaba bajo su túnica, no eran más que otro recordatorio a su propio cuerpo, desnutrido y débil. Pero eso pronto cambiaría.

“Soy Liam, por cierto,” se presentó, girándose hacia él y dedicándole una sonrisa deslumbrante. Louis le estrechó la mano en silencio, tratando de ubicar su rostro en algún punto de su memoria.

“Yo soy L...”

“Sé quién eres,” le cortó. “Todo el mundo conoce tu rostro. La gente susurra tu nombre.” Esbozó una sonrisa radiante. “La mascota favorita de su alteza.”

“Yo no soy...”

“Me sorprende verte en pie,” le dijo. Y Louis habría castigado la osadía de interrumpirle ya en dos ocasiones de no ser porque aquella información sonaba importante en sus oídos. “Después del otro día,” se apresuró a añadir. “Yo no podría moverme en semanas después de semejante ristra de latigazos. Aunque debo admitir que diste todo un espectáculo.”

Los ojos del asesino se abrieron con sorpresa. “Tú eras aquel tipo.”

El chico de la primera fila, que le observaba quieto como un muerto, sin dejar que una sola emoción se asomase a su rostro. Simplemente impasible y ajeno a la estúpida y frívola fiesta que la corte parecía haber organizado alrededor de un acto tan cruel. Deseosos de un poco de sangre para acompañar las pastas del té de la tarde. El rostro de Liam había sido todo un contraste en aquel mar de refinado sadismo.

“Oh. ¿Me viste?” El calor ascendió lentamente a sus mejillas, arrancando una sonrisa amigable al asesino. “Aunque supongo que es normal. Toda la corte se reunió para verte. Los rumores ya han empezado a circular...”

Louis enarcó una ceja. “¿Qué rumores?”

“Oh, nada importante. Has venido a entrenar, supongo.”

Louis le ojeó con suspicacia antes de dejar pasar su súbito cambio de tema. Quizá Cornelious supiera algo sobre aquellos rumores. Le preguntaría en el almuerzo. “En realidad solo he venido a saludar a mis compañeros.” De nuevo aquella sonrisa inocente.

“Oh, bueno. Son un gran lote,” dijo Liam volviéndose hacia el gentío.

Y con aquel inquietante pero característico bueno humor, el joven le habló de los veintitrés competidores que quedaban.

Había cuatro avezados soldados, todos ellos expulsados del ejército por un comportamiento cuestionable – que debía ser realmente cuestionable, ya que el ejército de Inglaterra se distinguía por su crueldad. Luego había tres ladrones más, incluido él mismo. Los tres mercenarios parecían dispuestos a hervir a alguien vivo, y después estaban los dos asesinos subyugados.

Tal y como sugería su nombre, Bill Chastain, el Comeojos, se comía los ojos de sus víctimas Parecía sorprendentemente normal: tenía el pelo castaño desvaído, la piel bronceada y una atura media, aunque a Louis le costaba no quedarse mirando las cicatrices que poblaban su boca. El otro asesino era Ned Clement, que durante tres años se había hecho llamar Guadaña por el arma que había usado para torturar y desmembrar sacerdotes. Lo sorprendente era que no hubiesen ejecutado a ninguno de aquellos dos hombres, aunque por su piel bronceada, Louis supuso que se habían pasado los años transcurridos desde su captura trabajando como esclavos bajo el sol en el campo de trabajos forzados del sur, equiparable a Doncaster.

Luego estaban los dos hombres callados y marcados que parecían compinches de algún caudillo de una tierra lejana, y por último, los cinco asesinos a sueldo.

A Louis se le olvidaron inmediatamente los nombres de los primeros tres: un muchacho altanero y desgarbado; una bestia de hombre; y un imbécil quejicoso de nariz aguileña que manifestó una inusual querencia por los cuchillos. Ni siquiera estaban en el Gremio de asesinos… aunque Arobynn Hamel tampoco les hubiese dejado entrar. Para llegar a ser miembro se exigían años de entrenamiento y un historial más que impresionante. Aunque aquellos cuatro pudiesen ser asesinos expertos, les faltaba el refinamiento que Arobynn exigía a sus seguidores. 

El cuarto asesino, que se hacía llamar Tumba, le llamó la atención. Era delgado y bajito, con esa clase de expresión malvada que hace que la gente aparte la vista con rapidez. Había entrado en la sala con grilletes, y solo se los habían quitado después de que sus cinco guardias le lanzasen una mirada de advertencia. Aun así, se había quedado junto a él sin quitarle ojo.

“Aunque si de alguien debes preocuparte, es de aquel tipo de allí.”

Aquel tipo de allí era un hombre gigantesco, hecho de acero y músculos que se esforzaba por presumir con su armadura sin mangas. Los brazos de aquella montaña parecían capaces de aplastarle el cráneo a un caballo. No es que fuera feo… De hecho, su rostro bronceado resultaba bastante agradable, pero había algo repugnante en su porte y en sus ojos negros, que brillaron de modo maligno cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

“Su nombre es  Caín, y es una mala mula. No tiene escrúpulos, ni remordimientos. Su patrocinador es el duque Perrington.”

Así que el gigantón descerebrado creía que iba a ser todo un reto.  Los hombres de su tamaño solían ser lentos y poco ágiles. Podría tumbarle de un buen puñetazo, probablemente, pero antes tendría que ser lo suficientemente rápido para atraparlo. Louis no pensaba perderle de vista.

“¿Y quiénes son ellos?”

Louis inclinó la cabeza hacia la pareja que seguía hablando acaloradamente con Niall en la puerta. Un soldado moreno y una mujer esbelta, de largos cabellos rubios y profundos ojos azules. Algo grave debía haber pasado, a juzgar por la tensión en los hombros del capi, y la expresión preocupada del soldado. La joven, en cambio, desvió su mirada hacia él y le dedicó una mirada afilada, mientras las comisuras de sus labios se estiraban en una sonrisa altiva y confiada. Cualquiera habría pensado que pertenecía a la nobleza, si no por sus ropajes, al menos por la arrebatadora belleza de su rostro. Pero Louis había aprendido a mirar más allá de las apariencias y, si la forma en que el soldado mantenía una expresión vigilante cada vez que la miraba no hubiese sido suficiente indicativo, las marcas en sus brazos y sus uñas rotas sin duda eran suficientes pistas de que Louis, sin duda, se encontraba ante una de sus rivales en el torneo.

“Ah,” Liam se giró siguiendo la dirección de su mirada. “La joven es Celaena Sardothien, asesina a sueldo. El soldado que la acompaña es Chaol Westfall, segundo al mando en la guardia real.”

“¿Un soldado patrocinando a una asesina en el torneo? ¿Es eso legal?”

“Oh, he escuchado por ahí que Westfall proviene de una familia de noble cuna.” Se encogió de hombros, quitándole hierro al asunto. Al parecer Liam conocía todos los cotilleos del palacio. Podría hacer buen uso de su compañía hasta que llegara el torneo.

Los tres rostros se volvieron hacia él inesperadamente. Louis se encogió sobresaltado. ¿Acaso habían escuchado su comentario?”

Liam no pareció darse cuenta, porque siguió hablando despreocupado. “Yo que tú me andaría con ojo con la asesina. No la he visto mucho por aquí. Dicen que el soldado entrena con ella en privado.”

Louis frunció el ceño. Si aquella niñita mimada podía tener su propio Maestro en la competición, él no iba a ser menos. Tendría que preguntar a Niall cuándo le quedaba un hueco libre en su ajetreado horario.

“¿Y tú?” Se volvió repentinamente hacia él.

“Wolverhampton. El Duque de Suffolkmepilló desprevenido mientras cenaba en mi humilde morada. Traficar con información te puede comprar una buena mansión. También soy bueno con los cuchillos.”

Louis soltó una carcajada incrédula, asombrado por la naturalidad de su declaración. Por su expresión tranquila y su pose informal, bien podría haberle dicho que tenía una tienda de té en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo inglés. Ni un ápice de amenaza o altanera vanidad. El asesino decidió que le caía bien.

 

 

Media hora después, ambos caminaban escoltados por media docena de guardias de vuelta a sus aposentos. Los pasillos se le antojaron desiertos y tremendamente aburridos sin el capitán deteniéndose a charlar con una veintena de trabajadores.

“No me puedo creer que Niall me haya abandonado de esa manera tan rastrera,” se quejó Louis. “Y con una panda de niñeras pisándome los talones,” añadió sacudiendo vagamente una mano a su espalda.

Cuando el reloj había anunciado el medio día y los mercenarios habían comenzado a devolver las armas a su puesto para regresar a sus cuartos, Louis se había percatado con indignación, que ni Niall ni la curiosa pareja seguían ya en la puerta. En su lugar, seis soldados ataviados de negro le estudiaban con profesionalidad y una mirada intencionada. El asesino no había necesitado hacer más preguntas.

Liam soltó una carcajada mientras dirigía a los soldados una mirada de disculpa. “Deberías acostumbrarte,” le dijo.

“Sé el camino de vuelta  a mi cuarto. Y no voy a intentar escaparme. No al menos hasta que la gente haya olvidado los latigazos y pueda trepar el muro sin que mi espalda se resienta.”

El ladrón sacudió la cabeza con resignación. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. No podía ir en serio. Louis escondió una sonrisa de suficiencia y siguió quejándose sobre Cornelious, y lo nublado que parecía el cielo, y lo frío que había estado su  desayuno, y lo mal amigo que era Niall.

Hasta que alguien se interpuso en su camino, chocando contra ellos.

Louis reculó y cerró la mano en un puño, preparado para bramar un comentario bastante poco educado sobre la ineptitud de aquel joven, cuando sus palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta.

Un par de ojos marrones le miraban con desconcierto desde un rostro angelicalmente apuesto. Aunque apuesto se quedaba corto. El joven tenía los cabellos más negros que Louis había visto en su vida, y contrastaban a la perfección con su delicada piel de ébano y anguloso porte. Y oh, ¿cómo iba a olvidar Louis semejante belleza? No, no era la primera vez que Louis posaba sus ojos en aquel hombre. Recordaba haberlo visto en el patio mientras le azotaban. Qué terrible suerte la suya que semejante dios griego le hubiese visto en tan deplorable estado.

“Lo siento,” murmuró el desconocido, paseando la vista entre el asesino y su compañero.

Louis le ojeó con interés, antes de relajarse y responder con su tono más adorable, “No ha sido nada.”

Echándose un paso hacia atrás, observó que el desconocido se acompañaba de sus propios guardaespaldas. Sus ropajes eran caros y coloridos, y su porte seguro y confiado. Y por si aquellos hechos no fuesen prueba suficiente, Louis recordaba con total claridad su profunda mirada y la desconsiderada manera en la que se había marchado del patio el día de sus latigazos. ¿Un noble patrocinador del torneo, quizá?

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera presentarse, el joven dios griego murmuró una rápida disculpa y desapareció en la esquina al otro lado del pasillo.

“Maleducado,” bufó Louis, con los brazos en jarras.

“¿Qué habrá pasado?” murmuró Liam a su lado, mientras recuperaban la marcha.

 “Quizá ha olvidado su cortesía en alguna sala del palacio. O quizá su tiempo era demasiado sagrado como para gastarlo en compañía de dos vulgares criminales como nosotros. Quién sabe.”

La sonrisa regresó con rapidez a los labios del joven ladrón. “Así no te vas a ganar el favor de ninguno de los participantes.”

“No lo necesito,” repuso con tono engreído. “Después de todo, soy la mascota favorita del príncipe, ¿no es así?”

Liam se encogió de hombros. “No sé si eso servirá de mucho contra la fuerza bruta de Caín o la frialdad de la asesina. Solo te aviso.”

“Y yo agradezco tu consejo.” Pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro en un gesto amigable, pero lo volvió a quitar irritado al notar el bufido amenazador de uno de los soldados en la base de su cuello.

Asesino y ladrón se despidieron amablemente en la siguiente intersección, donde partieron en direcciones diferentes, resguardados cada uno por la mitad de la comitiva.

Quitando al pesado hombretón y a la audaz asesina, no parecía que fuese a tener muchos problemas durante la competición, y ni siquiera ellos parecían suponer una verdadera amenaza a ojos de Louis. Los líos de la corte eran un problema diferente, pero por el momento debería conformarse por mantener su culo a salvo y librarse de los contendientes a base de fuerza e ingenio.

Ah, libertad, dulce libertad.

Dos tramos de escaleras por encima, los soldados se detuvieron frente a la puerta de su cuarto.

 “Una vez ahí dentro, tanto el resto del mundo como mi importante persona estaremos a salvo, así que vuestro trabajo no será necesario. Pero gracias por vuestra agradable compañía,” acompañó sus palabras con una burlona reverencia. Y girando grácilmente sobre sus talones, giró el pomo y se abrió paso hacia el interior.

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al observar a la figura que le esperaba acomodada en su sillón, y al hombre que aguardaba a su lado con los brazos cruzados  sobre el pecho.

Quizá había hablado demasiado pronto al despachar a la guardia con tal confianza. Su bienestar no estaba asegurado allí dentro. Pero se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa y dar un paso al frente mientras alternaba la vista entre la expresión vacía del príncipe y el ceño fruncido del capitán.

“¿Qué he hecho esta vez?”

 

 


End file.
